


Игра обманщиков

by Satellite91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Там, где правила игры не позволяют выиграть, английские джентльмены меняют правила. (с) Г. Дж. Ласки.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки.
> 
> Написано на Фест "В честь Дня Слешера - 2013" СФ. Тема "Игра... Игра? Игра!!! "  
> Фик занял 1 место в своей номинации и в номинации "Гран-При"
> 
> Громаднейшая благодарность Зимнему горностаю, без которой этого фика просто не случилось бы.

**Бета:** Орли  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Тип:** слэш  
 **Пейринг:** Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер  
 **Жанр:** романтика, будни аврора под прикрытием  
 **Предупреждения:** ООС, АУ.  
Перевирание некоторых незначительных фактов канона, искажение правильного произнесения пары имен, художественная обработка реалий игры.  
 **Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
 **Статус:** закончен

Гарри Поттер – Герой всея Магической Британии; неоднократный и теперь уже окончательный победитель Того-Кого-Нельзя-Было-Называть, а сейчас чье имя склоняют на каждом углу в любом удобном падеже; бравый аврор, работающий вот уже седьмой месяц под прикрытием; да и – в конце-то концов! – просто бесстрашный гриффиндорец около пятнадцати минут мялся на пороге, не решаясь позвонить в дверь.

Неприметный с первого взгляда небольшой двухэтажный коттедж, располагавшийся в частном секторе, стоял особняком от соседних и был обвешан таким количеством всевозможных сигнальных, охранных и отводящих заклинаний, что магическое поле фонило на добрых метров пятьдесят. Вероятнее всего, маг, накладывающий чары, специально оставил их на виду, не озаботившись даже слабенькой маскировкой, так сказать, в качестве предупреждения, что гостям здесь не рады. Хотя, по мнению самого Гарри, все это было совершенно излишним – уж очень сложно представить человека, который бы по доброй воле искал общества хозяина дома. Вот и Поттера привело сюда далеко не собственное желание.

Тяжело вздохнув и зачем-то попытавшись пригладить растрепанные волосы, Гарри направился прямиком к входной двери, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом сильнее натягиваются и тревожно вибрируют невидимые нити заклинаний, а непреодолимое желание плюнуть на все и аппарировать отсюда, неважно куда, лишь бы только подальше, усиливается. Как ни странно, но дверь открыли практически сразу же, а Гарри уже успел настроиться на долгое ожидание у порога.

– Поттер?

Северус Снейп, насколько мог судить Гарри, совсем не изменился за те шесть с лишним лет, которые Поттер имел удовольствие его не видеть. Такой же высокий, худой, с черными грязными волосами, падающими длинными прядями на болезненно-бледное лицо. Разве что обязательной широкой мантии не хватало для полноты образа. Да и удивлен Снейп был настолько сильно, что даже не сумел этого скрыть. Чего, на памяти Гарри, раньше никогда не случалось.

Решив для разнообразия вспомнить, что он взрослый, воспитанный человек, который уже давно не обращает внимания на детские обиды, Поттер нацепил на лицо вежливую улыбку и произнес доброжелательно:

– Добрый день, сэр.

Что, однако, не произвело на Снейпа должного впечатления.

– Ваш внезапный визит, Поттер, заставляет усомниться в истинности данного утверждения.

Гарри в красках представил, как его кулак впечатывается в кривящуюся физиономию, почти услышав хруст ломающегося носа. Немного успокоенный столь приятной, пусть воображаемой картиной, Гарри благоразумно решил проигнорировать язвительное замечание и, не меняя благодушного тона – видит Мерлин, чего это ему стоило, – поинтересовался:

– Позволите войти или вы предпочитаете беседовать на виду у всей улицы? Я к вам, между прочим, по делу.

Снейп смерил его уничижительным взглядом, мол: «не имею ни малейшего понятия, какие у меня с вами, Поттер, могут быть общие дела», но все же отошел в сторону, освобождая проход. Даже больше: гостеприимства Снейпу хватило еще и на то, чтобы предложить сквозь зубы незваному визитеру чашку чая, от которого Гарри, впрочем, отказался, руководствуясь эгоистичным инстинктом самосохранения.

– Итак, Поттер, что вам от меня понадобилось?

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Потом еще раз, стараясь выиграть время и собраться с мыслями, которые, как нарочно, все до одной куда-то запропастились.

– Какие отношения связывают вас и Стерджиса Подмора?

Снейп скрестил руки на груди, недобро прищурился и впился в лицо собеседника пристальным взглядом. Да Гарри и сам понимал, что выбрал не самое лучшее начало для беседы, предположительно задумывавшейся как располагающая к доверию. Просто ничего другого в данный момент не пришло в голову.

– Вот значит в чем дело. Вы бы, Поттер, так сразу и сказали, что пришли по долгу службы…

«Я бы вас тут же с лестницы спустил», – про себя меланхолично додумал Гарри.

– Позвольте в таком случае взглянуть на ваши документы, на ордер.

– Ордер? – Гарри непонимающе моргнул.

– Ордер, повестку, любую другую официальную бумажку, на основании которой вы сейчас устраиваете допрос, – раздраженно мотнул головой Снейп и даже руку протянул, словно ожидая, что затребованный документ тут же материализуется прямо из воздуха.

– Вы неправильно меня поняли, сэр, – вежливое обращение само легло на язык – хамить сейчас Снейпу решился бы разве что полностью разочаровавшийся в жизни человек. – Эмм, у меня нет ничего этого, но дело в том…

– Нет? Тогда с чего вы решили, Поттер, что я стану отвечать на ваши, несомненно, бестактные вопросы?

При одном взгляде на разозленного мужчину становилось понятно, что никакого конструктивного диалога уже не получится.

– И, правда, почему я мог подумать о чем-то столь нелепом? Надо было озаботиться вызовом вас в Аврорат, а не самому тащиться на окраину Лондона, – начиная закипать, запальчиво проговорил Поттер. – А, вообще, не имеет значения. Стерджис Подмор убит вчера вечером у себя дома.

– С чего вы решили, что меня заинтересует это обстоятельство?

Перебивший голос был настолько безразличным, что все пылкие доводы тут же вылетели у Гарри из головы, он так и замер на полуслове с открытым ртом. Оказалось, отвечать-то нечего. Да и разговаривать вообще при таком повороте дела становилось не о чем.

Поттер еще какое-то время с недоумением и, наверное, даже немым осуждением понаблюдав за совершенно бесстрастным Снейпом, решил прибегнуть к последнему аргументу. Конечно, Гарри понимал, что поступать так нельзя, что передача материалов дела постороннему лицу – это уже не просто неподчинение должностной инструкции, а прямое нарушение закона, и тот факт, что отдает он лишь только магическую копию, а не оригинал, отчего-то совершенно не успокаивал разбушевавшуюся совесть. Но другого выхода нет, удивительно отчетливо осознал Гарри, глядя в абсолютно равнодушное лицо мужчины напротив.

– Вот.

Поттер швырнул на стол толстую тетрадь в кожаной обложке.

– Если вы относились к Реджи хотя бы в половину так же, как он к вам – чтиво должно показаться интересным.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Гарри широким шагом покинул столь негостеприимный дом и аппарировал прямо с середины улицы, не удосужившись даже посмотреть по сторонам.

***  
– Сядь ты, ради Мерлина! Уже голова кружится.

Рональд Уизли, тщательно пережевывая кусок домашнего пирога, с интересом наблюдал за боевым товарищем, расхаживающим по кабинету из угла в угол, словно чем-то встревоженная мантикора. Гарри резко остановился и, безнадежно махнув рукой, плюхнулся на шаткий стул, который при этом угрожающе заскрипел.

– Нет, правда, друг, – Рон говорил с набитым ртом, отчего отдельные слова были едва различимы, – не понимаю, почему ты так взвился.

– Я ходил к Снейпу два дня назад. За это время дневник до дыр можно было зачитать. Два дня, Рон! А игра уже в конце этой недели.

– И что? До сих пор в толк не возьму, зачем тебе этот ублюдок понадобился. Мне его общества еще в школе хватило – век бы не видел.

Рон дожевал свой кусок и теперь оценивающе косился на следующий.

– Поступим, как изначально планировали, пока тебе в голову не втемяшился бред про участие Снейпа в операции. И как только Сэвидж мог одобрить такое! Кто-нибудь из ребят пьет Оборотку, превращается в Подмора, и вы вместе отправляетесь на игру. Ты находишь доказательства вины Темплтона, активируешь маячок, группа захвата перемещается к вам. Все, дело сделано. Останется только отчет и пирушка по поводу успешно проведенной операции.

Явно довольный своей блестящей задумкой Рон вальяжно откинулся на спинку стула, заложив руки за голову, блаженно потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы.

– Складно получается и так просто. А ты случайно не знаешь, кто из ребят умеет хотя бы отдаленно хорошо играть в покер? – Гарри был раздосадован недальновидностью друга, и скрыть это не получилось.

– Окей, – покладисто улыбнулся Уизли. – Тогда Оборотку пьешь ты – надеюсь, за полгода ты выучился неплохо играть. А кто-нибудь из ребят – да хоть я – притворяется тобой, ну то есть учеником Подмора. Ты играешь, я собираю улики.

Гарри прикрыл глаза и устало провел рукой по лицу.

– Не выйдет, Рон. У меня не получится долго выдавать себя за Стерджиса – он бы ни при каких условиях не играл так бездарно, как это буду делать я. Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь. Ты этого никогда не видел, не присутствовал лично. Это не игра – это высокое искусство. Нет, Рон, я и пятнадцати минут не продержусь.

– А Снейп, значит, продержится? – с неожиданной злобой выплюнул Рон.

Гарри удивленно на него посмотрел и утвердительно качнул головой:

– Должен. Редж… – Поттер вовремя успел прикусить язык, – Стерджис рассказывал, что в молодости часто, в качестве тренировок перед турнирами, играл со своим другом и, что примечательно, периодически ему проигрывал. По некоторым определенным фактам можно сделать вывод, что Подмор имел ввиду именно Снейпа.

– «По некоторым фактам»… – передразнил Рон и скривился. – Тьфу, гомики!

Гарри сразу же захотелось высказать много всего интересного по данному поводу, и далеко не все изречения были бы цензурными, но Рон, наверное, это понял и поспешно добавил:

– Извини, друг. Ты же знаешь, я не имел в виду ничего такого, просто… ну это же Снейп! – сообщил Уизли громким шепотом, страшно вращая глазами. – Кто в здравом уме захочет с ним…

Рон не договорил, зато весьма красочно изобразил пантомиму под кодовым названием «меня сейчас стошнит». Хотя Гарри все еще был немного обижен, но не смог сдержаться и захихикал. В этот момент в кабинет влетело письмо, и противный женский голос заверещал на всю комнату:

– Старшему аврору Гарри Поттеру из отдела «По Связи с Магической Общественностью». Старшему аврору Гарри Поттеру из отдела «По Связи с Магической Общественностью». Старшему аврору Гарри Поттеру из отд…

Гарри поспешно схватил послание, и невидимая истеричка сразу же заткнулась. Распечатав письмо и быстро пробежав глазами строчки, написанные мелким острым почерком, Поттер чуть было не выронил пергамент.

– Это от Снейпа, – сообщил он любопытно тянувшему шею Рону. – Предлагает встретиться сегодня в семь часов в каком–то маггловском кафе.

– Поттер идет на свидание со Снейпом, – глумливо заржал Рон, медленно сползая со стула на пол. – Вот и начала налаживаться твоя личная жизнь, Гарри, а ты переживал. Смотри, не облажайся!

Гарри красноречиво покрутил пальцем у виска, излишне щедро сыпанул дымолетного пороха в камин и, назвав адрес, шагнул в зеленое пламя. Рабочий день вообще-то уже закончился, до назначенной встречи оставалось около получаса, а следовало еще успеть переодеться во что-то «человеческое». Было бы странно заявиться в форменном плаще, правда ведь?


	2. Chapter 2

Что бы он ни наговорил наглому мальчишке, но известие о гибели Реджи, в действительности, произвело на Северуса чрезвычайно сильное впечатление – слишком уж много места в его жизни удалось занять Стерджису в свое время. Несмотря на то, что последние уже-точно-и-не-припомнить-сколько-лет их встречи сократились до совершенно неприличного минимума, Подмор никогда не был тем человеком, которого можно с легкостью забыть, вычеркнуть из прошлого да и настоящего тоже.

Реджи всегда оставался раздражающе непредсказуемым. Он мог не показываться месяцами, не давать о себе знать, в буквальном смысле исчезать, а потом без предупреждения заявиться в гости, как ни в чем не бывало, и задавать такие личные вопросы, словно все это время ни на шаг не отходил от Северуса. Конечно, Снейпа не сильно это беспокоило, но, надо признать, внезапные визиты выбивали из колеи и вносили серьезный диссонанс в размеренное существование. Противиться непосредственности, обаянию и столь искренней заинтересованности Подмора не оставалось ни возможности, ни желания, да Северус и не особенно возражал, откровенно говоря.

Никто не станет спорить, у Снейпа наблюдалось огромное количество недостатков, но вот дураком он не был никогда, поэтому прекрасно понимал мотивы Стерджиса. Это было не просто желание, не просто влечение, это было то самое, что… Одним словом, то самое. Чему раньше не хотелось подбирать название, а теперь уже просто не имело смысла. И на что Северус никогда не мог ответить взаимностью в силу характера. А уже это в свою очередь прекрасно понимал Реджи, поэтому появлялся неприлично редко и неожиданно – когда становилось уже совсем невмоготу.

Оказалось на удивление горько осознавать, что Подмор никогда больше не будет сидеть в соседнем кресле, нехотя потягивая нелюбимое им, но привычное бренди, расспрашивать о его, Северуса, делах, интересуясь теми зельями, научными разработками или темами статей, о которых по идее никто и знать-то еще не должен. Обсуждать дрянную политику Министерства, такую же паршивую погоду – да все что угодно, лишь бы не молчать. Молчать Стерджис не любил и не умел.

Никогда бесцеремонно не опустится на подлокотник кресла, стараясь за наглостью скрыть нервозность и даже робость, не заглянет вопросительно в лицо удивительно синими и странно мерцающими при тусклом освещении камина глазами с расширившимися зрачками. Никогда не склонится, едва ощутимо скользя приоткрытыми, словно в немой просьбе, губами, и в тоже время торопливо расстегивая, почти разрывая одежду нетерпеливыми пальцами.

Одни сплошные «не» и «никогда»! Их слишком много для одного совсем даже не безупречного человека.

Стол и пара соседних стульев предупреждающе завибрировали, и Северус с недоумением на них воззрился, с трудом понимая, что он сам, а точнее взбунтовавшаяся магия стала причиной конфузливого инцидента. Снейп тут же утихомирил растревоженные эмоции – кафе все же было маггловским. Благо посетителей сейчас не наблюдалось, но о персонале забывать не следовало.

Так вот, о чем это он..? Ну да. По понятным причинам дневник Подмора Северус прочитал сразу же после ухода Поттера, надеясь узнать хоть что-то о личности убийцы. Ожидания, к слову, более чем оправдались. Реджи не сдерживался в выражениях, уж тем более в личном дневнике. На самом деле там было написано множество интересных вещей, над которыми Северус еще долго размышлял и, в конце концов, пришел к выводу, что единственный способ хоть как-то отомстить за Стерджиса, как это ни прискорбно, связаться с Поттером.

Разумеется, рассказывать ему о своих отношениях с Подмором Северус не собирался, но узнать о планах Аврората и о цели недавнего визита казалось верной идеей. А о том, что Поттер что-то задумал, не сложно было догадаться – у него на лице все написано.

Вообще-то Снейп предполагал, что мальчишка сам объявится, но прошел день, второй, практически закончился третий, а от Поттера вестей больше не последовало. Тогда Северус решил действовать сам. И вот сейчас он цедил преотвратный остывший кофе в какой-то маггловской забегаловке, дожидаясь совершенно непунктуального Героя и предаваясь невеселым воспоминаниям.

Колокольчик, висящий над входной дверью, залился фальшивой трелью и резко смолк, словно неожиданно устыдился. На пороге в нерешительности замер сам Гарри Поттер, вглядывающийся, близоруко щурясь, в полутемный зал. Заметил Снейпа, направился прямиком к нему.

– Добрый вечер, сэр.

Северус кивнул в знак приветствия. Он намеренно решил не начинать разговор первым – было любопытно, как поведет себя мальчишка.

Поттер рассеянно пролистал меню, заказал кофе, пригубил напиток, скривился, отставил чашку подальше и наконец произнес:

– Вы хотели меня видеть. Итак?

– Верно. Итак, Поттер, с какой целью вы приходили ко мне два дня назад? Позвольте усомниться, что лишь за тем, чтобы узнать, что за отношения связывают меня с моим любовником.

Северус никогда не принадлежал к числу тех людей, которые беззастенчиво бравируют интимными связями и нарочито прямолинейными именованиями, шокируя окружающих. Сейчас же он сделал это осмысленно и намеренно. Было удивительно приятно наблюдать, как Поттер заливается краской, как он поспешно хватается за очки, стремясь скрыть смущение, и принимается усиленно протирать их салфеткой, старательно отводя взгляд.

– Об этих самых отношениях ваши коллеги, несомненно, узнали из личного дневника, а вы, я уверен, еще и от самого Стерджиса. Так зачем вы искали со мной встречи?

Поттер в конце концов прекратил издеваться над очками, водрузил их на законное место и внимательно посмотрел Снейпу в глаза.

– Аврорату… – замялся, раздосадовано махнул рукой и исправился. – Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Северус с любопытством взглянул на мальчишку. На его памяти, Поттер впервые попросил ненавистного профессора Снейпа об одолжении. Да еще так открыто и безыскусно попросил.

– Говорите, что вам от меня потребовалось, а я подумаю, захочу ли вам помогать.

Поттер сжал лежащие на столе руки в кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, но промолчал, только засопел громче.

– Вы считаете, это подходящее место для подобных разговоров? – язвительно поинтересовался он спустя некоторое время.

– Как скажете, Поттер. Где предпочитаете: у меня или у вас?

Вопрос был задан настолько любезным и заинтересованным тоном, а ситуация казалась ровно в такой степени двусмысленной, что Гарри тут же вновь залился жарким румянцем и закашлялся, подавившись воздухом, прохрипел что-то нечленораздельное. Да, поистине, издеваться над Поттером было все так же приятно.

Насладившись вдоволь произведенным эффектом и поняв, что вразумительного ответа ждать можно еще очень долго, Северус подвел итог:

– Значит, ко мне. Идемте, Поттер.

Снейп положил на стол несколько купюр, не оборачиваясь, вышел из кафе и сразу аппарировал прямо с порога. Ничего, Поттер взрослый мальчик – сам дорогу найдет. Ждать его – вот еще!

Взрослый мальчик появился практически следом. Выказывать даже намек на гостеприимство не хотелось, но с другой стороны, беседа, судя по всему, предстояла долгая и не из простых.

– Поттер, давайте договоримся, – устало произнес Северус, взмахом палочки призывая бутылку виски и два стакана. При этом не сдержался и насмешливо фыркнул, заметив, каким ошеломленным взглядом смотрит на него мальчишка. – Если вы намерены опять задавать бестолковые вопросы, лучше сразу уходите – не отнимайте мое время.

Гарри решил не напоминать, что вообще-то не он назначил сегодняшнюю встречу, вместо этого сказал:

– Всего пара бестолковых вопросов, и дальше я перейду к сути дела, – дождавшись неохотного кивка, продолжил. – Скажите, правда, что хороший окклюмент может противостоять действию Веритасерума?

Северус быстро прикинул: Реджи ментальными искусствами не владел, да и вообще умер, так что ему ничто уже не навредит. К тому же если Поттеру действительно так важен ответ, он может почитать соответствующую литературу или, что в данном случае более вероятно, расспросить Грейнджер – которая вместо него зароется в книги.

– Отчасти.

– То есть? – Поттер забавно нахмурился.

– Даже лучший окклюмент не сможет солгать, выпив Сыворотку Правды. Самое большее, промолчит, заблокировав воспоминания, скажет, что не знает, не помнит, – неохотно пояснил Северус.

Мальчишка замолчал, задумчиво вглядываясь в бокал, словно пытаясь что-то рассмотреть на дне, и рассеянно покручивая его в пальцах. Потом очень тихо спросил:

– А легилимент?

Северус мысленно чертыхнулся. А Поттер, похоже, все же поумнел. К несчастью. Но соврать сейчас казалось себе дороже.

– Хороший – вполне в состоянии.

– И вы.

– Поттер, вы исчерпали свой лимит вопросов. Рассказывайте, что хотели, и выметайтесь.

– Сможете.

Это было скорее утверждение, но вопреки интонации Поттер смотрел пристально и совершенно по-аврорски требовательно.

– Смогу, – успокоив себя тем, что в настоящее время официально дознания под Веритасерумом отменены, во всяком случае, Визенгамотом в качестве доказательства не принимаются, все же ответил Северус.

Вопреки логике Поттер радостно улыбнулся, отчего сразу же прекратил напоминать опытного аврора, проводящего допрос, превращаясь в обычного двадцатилетнего шалопая.

– Профессор, – от волнения вспомнив старое обращение, которым в школе, наверное, ни разу не пользовался, начал Поттер, – помогите мне поймать убийцу Реджи.

На самом деле, Гарри ожидал, что Снейп сразу же откажется, наорет, и придется его еще очень долго уговаривать, убеждать, просить. А вместо этого он произнес всего два слова:

– Подробнее, Поттер.

– Я познакомился с Реджи полгода назад. Он сам меня заметил на одной из игр полулюбительского уровня. Естественно, это все было подстроено заранее.

– Не так подробно, – издевательски перебил Северус. – Ближе к сути.

Поттер решил, что обидится потом, а сейчас лучше уделить внимание делу.

– Так вот, планировалась операция только с одной целью: ради игры, которая состоится в эту субботу. Реджи должен был на ней появиться в качестве одного из участников, а я – как его ученик, зритель.

– То есть вы хотите сказать, что еще шесть месяцев назад знали, что Стерджис будет присутствовать на субботнем мероприятии? – скептически заметил Северус.

– Чтобы Реджи Подмор и не вышел в финал по подпольному покеру! Не смешите, профессор. Такое могло случиться, если только Реджи сам бы решил не участвовать. Но в этом году у него появился ученик, которому надо было показать Большую Игру.

– Но у него не получилось.

– Да.

Поттер как-то весь сразу съежился, виновато опустив голову, ссутулившись, забился вглубь кресла.

– С каких пор Аврорат столь сильно волнуют подпольные игроки, что разрабатывается трудновыполнимая, долгосрочная операция? На кого вы охотитесь, Поттер? И не смейте мне лгать.

– Сайлонс Темплтон. Помимо всего прочего, он еще и профессиональный игрок. Хотя это самое незначительное его правонарушение.

Да. Сайлонс Темплтон, пожалуй, действительно был самой достойной целью для Героя Магической Британии. Довольно-таки нетипичный преступник, во всяком случае, по меркам волшебного мира: умный, прекрасно образованный, поддерживающий тесные контакты с маггловскими криминальными авторитетами и ведущий показную кристально прозрачную жизнь законопослушного гражданина. Появился он практически сразу после падения Волдеморта, то есть около шести лет назад, но сейчас все знали, кто такой мистер Темплтон. Каждый был в курсе его многочисленных афер, махинаций, подставных фирм и многого другого. Догадывались и о вещах похуже. А у Аврората не было ни единого доказательства ни по одному из бесчисленных дел. А у Темплтона наличествовал штат высококлассных юристов, которым он платил целое состояние, равное бюджету небольшой страны третьего мира.

Поттер тем временем продолжал:

– В прошлом году он не прошел в финал – не хватило очков. В позапрошлом не участвовал – в криминальном мире происходил передел власти, и ему было не до любимого покера. В этом году он готов на все, чтобы принять участие в игре, и еще на большее, чтобы победить. Темплтон необычайно деятельный и занятой человек, у него практически каждый день встречи, переговоры. Нынешняя суббота не исключение – ему передадут один документ, представляющий для Аврората интерес.

– Какое совпадение, – Северус слушал внимательно, но от язвительного замечания удержаться не смог.

– Ну да, – пожал плечами Поттер, – Мы, в свою очередь, сделали практически невозможное, препятствуя более ранней передаче.

– Что за документ?

Не то чтобы это представляло хоть какую-нибудь важность для Северуса, но просто было любопытно.

– Этого я сказать не могу, – отрезал вмиг посуровевший Поттер. Поняв, однако, что Снейп настаивать на ответе не собирается, продолжил в прежней весьма откровенной манере:

– Так вот, от игры Темплтон не откажется – только не в этот раз, – поэтому бумаги, вероятнее всего, возьмет с собой. А я их найду, и Темплтон сядет на долгий срок, очень на долгий – никакой адвокат не поможет.

– Это все хорошо, Поттер, но зачем Аврорату потребовалась моя скромная персона?

– Ну я же не могу заявиться на игру один, – сообщил Гарри так, словно это все объясняло.

Северус раздосадовано прикрыл глаза и сосчитал про себя до десяти, чтобы не прибить тупоголового мальчишку на месте.

– Чем же я могу помочь в таком случае доблестным аврорам?

– Стать Реджи, – просто заявил Поттер.

– Так, а теперь удовлетворите мое любопытство, почему занять место Стерджиса не может кто-то из ваших коллег или же вы сами?

– Мои коллеги как-то не увлекаются подпольным покером.

– А я значит, по-вашему, увлекаюсь? – Северус выразительно вздернул бровь, ситуация становилась весьма забавной.

– Нет, но… понимаете… он рассказывал… – смутившись, начал мямлить Поттер, вмиг растеряв всю уверенность. Потом, кажется, все же собрался с мыслями, во всяком случае, из невнятного лепета удалось разобрать некоторые осмысленные фразы. – Реджи говорил, что раньше вы довольно часто соглашались посещать с ним игры.

– Поттер, это было двадцать лет назад, – безнадежно заметил Северус, понимая, что данный факт для Поттера не послужит приемлемым объяснением.

– Ну и что, – упрямо и непреклонно заявил Гарри. – Вы присутствовали на турнирах, значит, это не будет для вас чем-то новым. А еще вы очень неплохо играете в покер и хорошо знали Реджи – сможете им притвориться.

Нечто крайне важное ускользало от Северуса. Вроде, и доводы Поттер приводил весьма логичные – что само по себе настораживало, – и говорил связно, обоснованно, но в то же время старательно отводил глаза, усиленно избегая встречаться с Северусом взглядом.

– Поттер, бросайте свои аврорские штучки. Я уже понял, что в Академии вы учились куда лучше, чем в Хогвартсе. Говорите все до самого конца, до последней незначительной детали или выметайтесь немедленно из моего дома.

Грозный голос подействовал безотказно. Поттер побледнел, но ответил:

– Веритасерум. Реджи не писал об этом в дневнике, но мне рассказал, чтобы сюрпризов не было. На финальной игре участников проверяют Сывороткой Правды – слишком высокие ставки. Не всегда, конечно, но риск велик. Как вы сами понимаете, все легилименты Аврората не имеют никакого отношения к работе под прикрытием и уж тем более не умеют играть в покер.

Поттер замолчал, и на некоторое время в комнате повисла тягостная тишина. Северус в задумчивости водил указательным пальцем по губам. Что ж, выходит, особого выбора и не оставалось.

– Что вы решили, сэр? – робко подал голос Гарри.

– Скажите мне одну вещь, Поттер.

Гарри торопливо кивнул, готовясь пообещать все возможное и невозможное, лишь бы только Снейп согласился.

– Какой банк?

– Что? – растерянно моргнул Поттер. – Вы хотите оставить себе деньги в случае выигрыша?

– Нет! – взвился Снейп.

В одно мгновение он оказался возле Гарри, угрожающе нависая, опираясь руками о подлокотники его кресла. Лицо Снейпа было перекошено ненавистью, и он буквально выплюнул, старательно выделяя каждое слово:

– Я хочу знать, во сколько Темплтон оценил жизнь Реджи.

Снейп медленно отстранился, проглотил залпом виски, остававшееся еще на дне стакана, стараясь протолкнуть непонятно откуда взявшийся ком в горле, и тяжело опустился в кресло, прикрыв рукой лицо. Зря он так, конечно, сам же решил не показывать никому, что на самом деле значил для него Реджи. А уж тем более Поттеру! Уму непостижимо. Разумеется, всему виною недавние потрясения, выпитый алкоголь и, естественно, назойливость мальчишки. Иначе и быть не может.

– Шесть с половиной миллионов галлеонов, – четко произнес Гарри, а потом еще добавил непонятно для кого:

– Реджи знал, на что идет. Он и в дневнике написал, и мне говорил, точнее отшучивался. Темплтон одного его считал серьезным конкурентом. Реджи прекрасно понимал, что это для него значит: последние недели ему неоднократно намекали, делали «выгодные предложения», – но не отказался. Игра была его жизнью. Он сам решил. Он знал.

Гарри, разумеется, догадывался, что безуспешно пытается сам себя успокоить прочувственной речью, и чем ему это сейчас грозит – Снейп ведь не упустит такой великолепной возможности поиздеваться. Но он почему-то молчал. А когда Гарри посмотрел на него, чтобы узнать, в чем дело, спокойно произнес:

– Это все, что вы хотели мне сказать, Поттер?

– Так вы согласны? Вы поможете?

Северус коротко кивнул.

– Я так понимаю, мне требуется постараться не проиграться, пока вы не найдете документы? Думаю, это вполне осуществимо.

Поттер внезапно помрачнел еще больше и открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но захлопнул, не произнеся ни слова.

– Говорите, – властно приказал Северус.

– Я хочу, чтобы он ответил еще и за убийство Реджи. Именно за убийство. Бумаги, документы, финансовые махинации – это все другое. Понимаете? – скомкано закончил Поттер, с надеждой вглядываясь в лицо Снейпа.

– И, несомненно, вы даже знаете, как все можно устроить. Уже и план придумали? – усмехнулся Северус.

– Да. Но это опасно.

– Опаснее, чем играть на шесть с половиной миллионов с бандитом, который уже пытался «тебя» убить? Не говорите глупости, Поттер. Хотя о чем я, это же ваше обычное состояние, – не замечая разгневанные взгляды, Снейп продолжил. – Рассказывайте свой гениальный план.

– Вы должны выиграть.

Северус, забывшись, чуть было даже не посмотрел на Поттера с уважением – идея оказалась действительно до нелепости проста и поэтому обязана сработать, – но вовремя спохватился и всего лишь с преувеличенным вниманием воззрился на огонь в камине, обдумывая ситуацию, просчитывая риски. Последние выходили немалыми, в разы большие, чем шансы на благополучное завершение дела.

А Гарри, ничего не заметив, тем временем продолжал:

– Надо вынудить Темплтона на действия. Если вы…

Снейп нетерпеливо махнул рукой, обрывая речь.

– Это все понятно, Поттер, – заметив недоверчивый взгляд, Северус благосклонно объяснил. – Темплтон твердо намерен выиграть, а еще у него, очень вероятно, есть свой человек, и запасная палочка, таким образом, будет. И если Реджи выиграет, Темплтон сорвется и сделает какую-нибудь глупость. Это все ясно, Поттер. Вы мне лучше вот что скажите, кто еще присутствует в зале, и где вообще проводится игра?

– Мы не знаем. Организатор – крупный владелец казино в мире магглов, сквиб, кажется, американец. С Темплтоном общих дел не имеет. Место проведения финала держится в тайне. В назначенное время игроки и их сопровождающие – если таковые будут – переносятся с помощью портключа, который им присылают в тот же день. Скорее всего, они выберут небольшой дом – игра ведь может затянуться, а гостям нужно место для отдыха. Еще будет несколько горничных, на всякий случай, и в самом зале бармен – он же официант. Все они магглы. Доставляются тоже портключами, но предварительно на них накладывают Конфундус – и не противозаконно, и эффективно. Несколько охранников – тоже магглы, но эти уже из тех, кто за хорошую плату не задает лишних вопросов.

– Чудно, Поттер.

Гарри с ужасом наблюдал, как губы Снейпа складываются в улыбку. Хищную и пугающую, но все же полноценную улыбку, а не обычную усмешку.

– В таком случае – если, разумеется, вы все еще настаиваете на том, чтобы я выиграл, – у Реджи не будет никакого ученика.

– Но как же..?

– А вы, Поттер, делайте что хотите, но должны занять место маггла–официанта.

– Зачем?

– Заодно и проблема с приемом Оборотного Зелья будет решена, – словно не расслышав вопрос, задумчиво пробормотал Снейп.

– А еще? Что еще это решит? – настойчиво повторил Гарри.

– Не сегодня. Приходите завтра, в пять.

– Я хочу знать. Объясните.

– Завтра. В пять. И не вздумайте опаздывать, Поттер.

Гарри ничего не оставалось, как тяжело вздохнув, аппарировать к себе домой. А ведь до жути теперь было интересно, что же такое выдумал Снейп. И хотя все существо противилось даже мысли, что придется следовать плану Снейпа, но Гарри не мог не признать, идея, с большой долей вероятности, окажется хороша. А завтра еще предстояло объясняться с начальством и каким-то чудом убеждать Сэвиджа в необходимости занять именно место маггла из обслуживающего персонала, а не ученика. А потом идти к Снейпу. Да, день определенно обещал быть приятным во всех отношениях.


	3. Chapter 3

– Значит, все же согласился? – непосредственный руководитель лучшей за последние три года оперативной группы, а по совместительству начальник одного из восьми отделов Аврората Адам Сэвидж довольно улыбался во все тридцать два зуба и совершенно несолидно потирал в предвкушении руки, самолично выслушивая доклад старшего аврора Поттера.

– Да, сэр.

– Представить не могу, что нужно было пообещать скользкому гаду. Признавайся, Поттер, чем ты его купил?

Гарри досадливо поморщился. Нет, после вчерашней встречи ни уважения, ни – упаси Мерлин! – любви по отношению к Снейпу не прибавилось. Как был ехидной сволочью, таким и остался, но… Вот в том-то все и заключалось: появилось это самое мелкое и довольно назойливое «но».

Разумеется, сверхвыдающимся умом, как допустим та же Гермиона, Гарри никогда не отличался – к слову, особо и не горевал по этому поводу, – но и дураком справедливо себя не считал. Просто раньше времени на философские размышления не оставалось, знаете ли: то Волдеморт, то его верные Упивающиеся, то хоркруксы, то война. Зато в последние, мирные годы у Гарри появилась весьма полезная для него и неудобная для многих окружающих привычка. Прежде чем составлять то или иное мнение о человеке по его поступкам, Поттер пытался докопаться до мотивов этих самых поступков – история с отношением Дамблдора к Золотому Мальчику была очень поучительной. И Гарри даже остался в какой-то степени благодарен ныне покойному директору за доходчивый урок. То ли это работа в Аврорате оказала подобное влияние, то ли Поттер просто повзрослел, в любом случае, приобретенная привычка не собиралась никуда исчезать, наоборот, только больше укоренялась.

Вчера поздно вечером, уже лежа в постели, Гарри, по недавно заведенному обычаю, прокручивал в голове события прошедшего дня. Естественно, объектом «анализа» стал Снейп. И чем больше Гарри размышлял, тем более занимательная картинка вырисовывалась. По твердому убеждению Поттера, вечно ищущий какие-то выгоды Снейп без сомнений и колебаний согласился на опасное для жизни предприятие, при этом ничего не требуя лично для себя. А ведь, видит Мерлин, Гарри готов был согласиться на многое, пойти практически на любые уступки и даже не столько ради поставленной под угрозу срыва операции – нет, к Темплтону у него с недавнего времени появились личные счеты, которые тому придется очень дорого оплатить.

Ну да ладно, Темплтон – с ним все понятно, но вот Снейп! По всему выходило, что не такое уж он и бессердечное чудовище, для которого нет ничего святого, как патетично и проникновенно заливался соловьем шесть лет назад министерский обвинитель на суде. Тогда Гарри был полностью согласен с сухоньким старичком со злобными глазами, но промолчать и не выступить в защиту не позволила гриффиндорская жажда справедливости. А теперь получалось, что даже Снейпа можно пронять так, что он забудет и о себе, и о выгоде, и о собственной безопасности ради другого человека. Даже не так: ради памяти о другом человеке. Конечно, к подобному выводу не составляло труда прийти еще после Финальной Битвы, но тогда Гарри было откровенно некомфортно рушить привычный, такой понятный окружающий его мир сомнительными размышлениями и допущениями. Сейчас же отвернуться от фактов не получалось.

Не сказать, что бы все это делало Снейпа понятнее, ближе – определенно, нет. Но зато более человечным и живым – уж точно. Именно поэтому выслушивать глумливые высказывания начальника было, на удивление, неприятно.

– Снейп выдвинул условие, – невпопад сообщил Гарри.

– Да? Какое же? – улыбка мгновенно сползла с лица Сэвиджа, а взгляд стал холодным и серьезным.

– Он отказывается проводить в зал «ученика».

– Неужели Снейп всерьез предполагает, что мы отпустим его одного, без присмотра? – в голосе отчетливо проскользнули недоуменные интонации.

– Нет, конечно. Он настаивает, чтобы я занял место бармена.

Сэвидж ненадолго задумался, медленно произнес:

– Вынужден признать, что он прав. У маггла, да еще и обслуги, не осознающего в полной мере важность игры, больше шансов незамеченным покинуть зал, а в случае необходимости подозрительное поведение можно списать на последствия Конфундуса.

– А еще я без проблем смогу подливать в стакан Оборотку.

– Странно, что вы сами до этого не додумались. И это лучшая группа! – раздосадовано проворчал Сэвидж. – Хотя с другой стороны, конечно, не хотелось бы лишний раз связываться с магглами – не наша все же юрисдикция, но если другого выхода нет. Тогда нах… – он оборвал себя на полуслове и продолжил уже другим тоном – зачем нам тогда нужен Снейп?

Гарри, что называется, похолодел. Действительно, теперь получалось, что никакой Снейп для операции и не нужен. В самом деле. Вот только без него никак нельзя было обойтись, приводя в исполнение план, разработанный Гарри, от которого он ни в коем случае не собирался отказываться и о котором Сэвидж не имел представления.

– С ним будет надежнее, – ударился в импровизацию Поттер. – Во-первых, он отвлечет внимание Темплтона, да и других игроков при необходимости. Во-вторых, если что-то пойдет не так, сможет меня прикрыть. В-третьих, он…

– Сможет. Конечно, сможет. Вот только, захочет ли? Лучше бы кого-то из ребят с тобой отправить.

– Да, мне бы хотелось того же.

В действительности Гарри покривил душой – ни один человек из группы не нарушил бы приказ шефа. Уж точно не для того, чтобы отомстить за убийство какого-то там «шулера». Поэтому поспешно продолжил:

– Но никто больше, кроме Снейпа, не справится.

– Ладно, черт с ним! – подумав, наконец-то, согласился Сэвидж. – Что-то еще?

– В пять я должен передать Снейпу ответ и обговорить план.

– Хорошо. За бармена не волнуйся – мы обо всем позаботимся. Твоя задача Снейп: уговорить, убедить, глаз не спускать, докладывать о каждом подозрительном шаге до субботы, и подробнейший отчет после.

Гарри недоуменно воззрился на шефа.

– Не доверяю я ему, – презрительно фыркнул Сэвидж. – Если бы не проверка Веритасерумом, хрен бы ты добился моего разрешения задействовать хитрого гада. Кстати, с чего ты тогда вообще решил, что он согласится?

– Они с Подмором были… – Поттер на секунду замялся, – хорошими друзьями.

– Знаешь, Гарри, я имел дело со Снейпом еще после первой войны, когда он проходил как Упивающийся Смертью. У таких, как он, друзей не бывает. Так что следи за ним внимательнее.

Поттер кивнул, предпочтя не выказывать несогласие и оставить мнение при себе, собрался уходить. Вкрадчивый голос шефа догнал его уже у открытой двери:

– И, Поттер, никакой самодеятельности! Находишь документ – сразу активируешь маячок, передающий координаты для аппарации в отдел. Ты меня хорошо понимаешь? Не через четверть часа, не через пять минут, и даже не через тридцать секунд – в то же мгновение. Никакого геройства!

– Так и будет, сэр, – почтительно ответил Гарри, встречая подозрительный взгляд собеседника безукоризненно честными глазами.

Сэвидж безнадежно махнул рукой, отпуская неугомонного подчиненного. А у Гарри только и оставалось времени, забежать в кабинет, схватить папку с материалами дела и, не отвечая на расспросы Рона, аппарировать прямо из здания.

Тем не менее, ровно в пять вечера Гарри постучал в дверь уже знакомого неприметного особняка. Снейп открыл тут же, словно все это время поджидал у порога.

– Надо же, вовремя.

– И вам добрый вечер, – невнятно пробормотал Поттер, проходя в гостиную и без сил падая в кресло.

– Как прошел разговор с начальством? – наигранно-учтиво поинтересовался Северус, разглядывая изможденного юношу.

– А откуда вы..? А, впрочем, какая разница. Изматывающе. Думал, Сэвидж из меня душу вынет расспросами, указаниями и поучениями, – не вполне понимая, зачем это делает, признался Гарри.

– Да, мистеру Сэвиджу всегда исключительно удавались утомляющие разговоры, – нехорошо усмехнулся Снейп. – Не знал, однако, что он свое умение на подчиненных оттачивает.

– Что это с вами сегодня, Снейп? – от удивления Гарри даже приподнялся в кресле.

– Вживаюсь в роль вечно разговорчивого Подмора, – буркнул тот. 

И словно в подтверждения любезно предложил:

– Виски, Поттер?

И уже даже поднял руку, с зажатой в ней палочкой, чтобы призвать бутылку.

– Лучше кофе, – справившись с потрясением, выдавил Гарри.

– Тогда уж чай, раз вы так свято чтите традиции, – фыркнул Снейп.

Гарри сначала не понял, а потом, взглянув на часы, улыбнулся: кто бы мог подумать, что однажды кошмар всего Хогвартса и личный мучитель Гарри Поттера предложит своему самому ненавистному ученику пятичасовой чай.

– И все же кофе.

До последнего Гарри думал, что вот сейчас Снейп скажет какую-нибудь гадость, но тот равнодушно передернул плечами, обронил «как пожелаете» и скрылся за дверью. Вернулся он спустя несколько минут, левитируя перед собой поднос с чашками, от которых исходил поистине божественный аромат. Гарри с жадностью втянул в себя воздух, напоенный запахом кофе, и нетерпеливо выпрямился в кресле

Северус еще утром принял решение не ссориться с Поттером, поэтому и старался быть по возможности гостеприимным и даже любезным. В конце концов, у них общая цель, для достижения которой следует объединить усилия. Все как раньше. Вот только теперь Поттер больше не был настырным ребенком, действующим по чужой указке, наоборот, вырос, судя по всему, в самостоятельного молодого человека и, похоже, хорошего аврора. А если вспомнить, что он еще и победитель сильнейшего темного мага… Нет, с таким Поттером ссориться не хотелось совершенно. Но вопреки всем благим утренним намерениям, увидев столь непосредственную реакцию, Северус не смог сдержаться от издевательского замечания.

– Не боитесь случайно отравиться? – дождавшись, когда Поттер сделает первый большой глоток, нейтральным тоном поинтересовался Снейп.

– Да зачем вам нужна вся эта морока? – подавившись, сипло проговорил сквозь кашель Гарри. – Следствие, суд, Азкабан, причем, вероятнее всего, пожизненно. Легче потерпеть мое, несомненно, безмерно раздражающее вас присутствие и через несколько дней забыть о моем существовании.

– На следующие шесть лет, ровно до того момента когда вам опять в срочном порядке понадобится моя помощь.

– Это спорный вопрос, сэр, – едва сдерживая злость, сквозь зубы выдавил Гарри.

Ну надо же! Кажется, мальчишка тоже, в свою очередь, решил избегать конфликтов и не поддаваться на провокации. Приятная неожиданность.

– Итак, Поттер, ваш начальник дал добро? – попытался сменить тему Северус.

– Да. Объяснение с Оборотным Зельем ему показалось убедительным. А теперь, будьте так любезны, посвятите меня в свой гениальный план. Почему я должен занять место именно бармена?

– Маггла не станут обыскивать, – тоном, который не оставлял сомнений, как надоели глупые вопросы, начал объяснять Северус, – таким образом ваша волшебная палочка останется при вас. Маггла не заставят пить Веритасерум, ученика, конечно, тоже вряд ли, но небольшой риск остается. И, разумеется, Оборотное.

– Это все? – Поттер смотрел внимательно и подозрительно.

Северус подавил тяжелый вздох. Осталось самое трудное. Вот сейчас мальчишка, и без того никогда не отличавшийся сдержанностью, обязательно закатит истерику.

– Нет. Вы должны отвлекать мистера Темплтона от игры.

– То есть? – непонимающе моргнул Гарри.

– Сколько вам лет, Поттер? – неожиданно зло выпалил Снейп. – Вы не хуже меня знаете, что Темплтон питает слабость весьма определенного толка к молоденьким смазливым юношам и не делает из этого секрета.

У Гарри сложилось впечатление, что его огрели по голове чем-то ну очень тяжелым. Он сначала покраснел, потом побледнел. Открыл рот, закрыл, так и не найдя подходящих слов – по сравнению с высказанным предложением меркли даже самые замысловатые пассажи нецензурной лексики. Потом все же прошипел, пока его молчание, чего доброго, за согласие не приняли:

– То есть хотите, чтобы я..? Вы ни с кем меня не перепутали? Например, с дешевой шлюхой, которая с радостью ложится под того, кого ей укажут! – он практически уже кричал.

– Поттер! – рявкнул в ответ Снейп. – Это вы, похоже, ошиблись, выбрав профессию аврора и уж тем более решив работать под прикрытием.

Гарри тут же замолчал, изумленно уставившись на Снейпа. Тот в свою очередь недоумевал по другому поводу. Само по себе негодование оказалось весьма предсказуемой реакцией, а вот то, что Поттер возмущался лишь отводимой ему ролью, а не тем, что обхаживать придется мужчину… Это было странно и наталкивало на определенные выводы. Хотя с другой стороны в газетах до сих пор периодически появлялись сообщения о новом романе Героя с очередной милой ведьмочкой. Но об этом не слишком занимательном вопросе можно было подумать позже.

– Успокоились?

Гарри растерянно кивнул.

– Тогда слушайте внимательно и постарайтесь разнообразия ради обдумать то, что я вам скажу, – не позволив вставить и слова, Северус продолжил. – Никто не предлагает, как вы сами изящно выразились, «ложиться» под Темплтона. Тем более у вас бы это вряд ли получилось, даже если бы сильно захотели. 

Заметив вопросительный взгляд, Снейп пояснил:

– Ни один уважающий себя игрок во время важной партии не станет размениваться на посторонние мелочи. Даже на секс с симпатичным мальчиком. Так что за данный аспект можете не беспокоиться. Вашей невинности ничто не угрожает.

Поттер смущенно отвел взгляд и поинтересовался уже совершенно другим, собранным и деловым тоном:

– Что именно я должен делать?

– Обратить на себя внимание, – передернул плечами Северус, досадуя, что даже такие элементарные вещи приходится объяснять, – флиртовать, можно даже немного пококетничать – только не перестарайтесь, – очаровательно смущаться и краснеть. А главное, самому оказывать Темплтону знаки внимания, отвлекая от игры.

– Вы думаете, получится? – Гарри даже не попытался скрыть скептицизм.

– Разумеется, нет, но это уже не ваша забота. В свою очередь, я попытаюсь вывести из себя мистера Темплтона, тоже ухаживая за вами.

Гарри уставился на Снейпа, как на сумасшедшего. Тот показательно сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

– А вы, Поттер, старательно будете изображать из себя стеснительного и растерянного мальчика, не решающегося сделать окончательный выбор, чем вконец доведете Темплтона. Гнев - плохой советчик, знаете ли, особенно в покере.

– Значит, сначала с того света возвращается Реджи, – помолчав, медленно, размышляя вслух, произнес Гарри, – тем самым разрушая надежды Темплтона на легкую, столь желанную победу, а потом еще начинает весьма успешно приставать к магглу, вознамериваясь забрать не только деньги, но и юношу, на которого Темплтон положил глаз. Во всяком случае, обязан был хотя бы приглянуться. Знаете, это так просто…

– Примитивнейшая психология, действующая на уровне едва ли не инстинктов, – поправил Снейп.

– …что должно сработать. Теперь-то, надеюсь, это все? 

– Постарайтесь еще при возможности заглянуть в его карты. Хотя это еще невероятней, чем отвлечь от игры – все же Темплтон профессионал. Но мало ли, вы, Поттер, всегда были невероятно везучи, возможно, и на этот раз фортуна вам улыбнется. Только – ради Мерлина! – не перестарайтесь и не пытайтесь сообщить мне об увиденном. Темплтон не должен ничего заподозрить.

– Хорошо. Я попытаюсь.

– Не попытаетесь, Поттер, а сделаете, – жестко исправил Снейп.

Гарри медленно кивнул.

– Мне, наверное, тогда тоже нужно Оборотное. Еще и прототип достойный найти…

Снейп окинул его пристальным, оценивающим взглядом, от которого Гарри словно жаром обдало, и вынес вердикт:

– Не стоит. В порядке вещей, когда официант приносит напитки участникам, но если он сам начнет их дегустировать, это будет смотреться странно. Вам вполне хватит косметических чар.

– Как я должен выглядеть?

Северус очень удивился. Поттер спрашивает у него, как обычно выглядят симпатичные юноши, интересуется своей будущей внешностью? Серьезно? Но он, определенно, не шутил. Ну что ж…

– Кожу пусть ваши специалисты сделают чуть более смуглой, но не сильно, – начал методично, по-деловому сухо перечислять Северус, внимательно рассматривая Поттера. – Цвет глаз оставить, очки, естественно, убрать. Волосы темнее, длиннее и, разумеется, не такие взъерошенные. И вы должны стать моложе, выглядеть лет на восемнадцать-двадцать, не больше.

Гарри кивал, старательно запоминал каждое слово, закусив от напряжения губу.

– Вы считаете, этого будет достаточно? – неуверенно уточнил он, когда Снейп замолчал.

– Боитесь не понравиться клиенту, Поттер? – ответил тот с премерзкой ухмылкой, и Гарри тут же непреодолимо захотелось сломать гаду нос, но не успел осуществить задуманное.

– Должно хватить и столь незначительных изменений, – словно нехотя сообщил Снейп, и бить его почему-то тут же пропало всякое желание.

– Если это все, то я, пожалуй, пойду. Поздно уже, а завтра еще к маскировщикам тащиться.

– Как же так, Поттер, неужели Сэвидж не приказал вам за мной следить? – притворно удивился Северус.

– Приказал, – голос звучал слишком безразлично, – но мне было бы неплохо занять место бармена-маггла как можно раньше, постараюсь завтра же – мало ли когда за ним придут. Как видите, не до вас, сэр. А вот вы лучше отправляйтесь на квартиру Реджи незадолго до игры. Темплтон, конечно, уверен, что устранил конкурента, но мало ли – не стоит лишний раз рисковать.

Гарри уже встал, собираясь уходить, но внезапно спохватился:

– Чуть не забыл. Вот биологический материал и Оборотное. Здесь на несколько порций – остальное будет у меня. Так безопаснее.

Поттер выудил из кармана и поставил на стол небольшой пузырек темного стекла, рядом положил запечатанный полиэтиленовый пакетик с прядью светло-русых волос.

– До игры, думаю, мы больше не увидимся, так что до послезавтра, профессор.

Снейп медленно оторвал тяжелый взгляд от выложенного на стол «подарка» и посмотрел на уже намеревающегося уходить гостя.

– Мистер Поттер, вы больше ничего не забыли?

– Да нет, кажется, – растерянно протянул Гарри, лихорадочно соображая, что еще он мог упустить.

– Вы отчасти правы, предполагая, что моя скромная работа приносит в последнее время неплохой доход.

Гарри растерянно моргнул: он-то ни о чем таком даже и не задумывался, но возразить не успел.

– Я изготавливаю редкие зелья – разумеется, исключительно незапрещенные, – в том числе для различных нужд Министерства. Вы справедливо полагаете, что стоит такая работа недешево. Но все же, Поттер, я занимаюсь этим делом не так давно, и собрать больше ста пятидесяти тысяч не смогу. А с такими деньгами в игре подобного уровня даже Стерджис не смог бы победить. Так что, боюсь, ваш план провалился, еще не начавшись.

Северус говорил медленно, со вкусом, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией мальчишки. Занятие это, надо признать, было весьма увлекательным. Поттер несколько раз поменялся в лице, а по окончании речи с размаха хлопнул себя по лбу ладонью и прочувственно, с выражением, совершенно нецензурно выругался. Тут же из ниоткуда раздался приятный мужской баритон:

– Мистер Поттер, ваш недельный долг вырос на один кнат и теперь составляет ровно четыре сикля.

– Эй! Я же сейчас не на службе, – возмутился самоуправством обозначенный мистер Поттер, но бесплотный голос, похоже, не проникся обвинением.

Гарри опустился в кресло и нехотя объяснил:

– Разновидность следящих чар. Шеф искренне считает, что неподобающим поведением, а именно, ругательствами аврор порочит честь всего ведомства, вот и придумал эти штрафы. Новшество понравилось другим начальникам, и теперь страдает весь Аврорат, в том числе и сами руководители, – не без мстительности заметил Гарри. – А собранные деньги идут на нужды отдела. Кстати о деньгах. Шефу удалось выбить у крыс из бухгалтерии сто двадцать пять тысяч – финансами Реджи мы же не могли пользоваться по закону, да и просто как-то нехорошо это. Вы действительно готовы пожертвовать сто пятьдесят тысяч или это просто было красочное сравнение?

– Я никогда не использую красочные сравнения, как вы выразились, если не могу воплотить их в реальность.

– Хорошо. Итого получается двести семьдесят пять. Сколько еще вам надо, чтобы появился шанс выиграть?

– Еще ста будет вполне достаточно.

– Я дам двести.

– Нет, Поттер! – с неожиданной ненавистью рявкнул Снейп.

– Хорошо, – Гарри вскинул руки в примирительном жесте и едва сдержался, чтобы не попятиться. – Сто пятьдесят. Так будет честно.

Северус поморщился. Кто бы сказал, что однажды ему придется… Нет, не просить – просить бы он не стал ни при каких обстоятельствах! Но будет вынужден согласиться принять деньги Поттера. Проклял бы шутника на месте!

– Завтра зайду в Гринготтс, переведу на ваш счет нужную сумму. Вам останется только взять у гоблинов чек на предъявителя, потому что…

– …так принято. Я хоть и был на игре последний раз немногим меньше четверти века назад, но помню все эти мелочи, Поттер.

– Хорошо. На этот раз, кажется, действительно все.

Северус на секунду задумался, потом кивнул, подтверждая.

– Тогда до субботнего вечера. Помните? Утром того же дня забираете в банке чек. Раньше не стоит – не нужно внушать Сэвиджу лишние подозрения, у него их и так в достатке. Ближе к обеду пьете зелье и аппарируете к Реджи на квартиру. Ждете письмо с портключом. Оборотное с собой не берите – не нужно, уничтожьте его и только потом перемещайтесь на игру.

Выслушивать поучения от Поттера определенно было неприятно, но Северус хорошо понимал, что, в самом деле, лучше обсудить план действий как можно подробнее. Да и советы, по правде, мальчишка давал толковые, как ни трудно это было признавать. Но промолчать не мог:

– Хватит рассказывать очевидные вещи. У вас есть что-нибудь действительно важное? Если нет, тогда, как вы сами заметили, до встречи в субботу.

– Это тоже важно! – оскорбился Поттер. – А хотя ладно. Сами разберетесь. Удачи, сэр.

– И вам тоже она не помешает, – произнес Северус, когда входная дверь уже хлопнула, закрываясь за визитером.


	4. Chapter 4

Для Гарри Поттера, как впрочем и для любого другого аврора, работающего под прикрытием, косметические чары не были в диковинку – самым простеньким и незамысловатым обучали еще в Академии. Хотя справедливости ради стоит заметить, что именно он за недолгие четыре года службы, пожалуй, теснее всего познакомился с девушками из отдела по маскировке.

Нет, в свою очередь Поттер, конечно, делал все от него зависящее, но всенародная известность никуда деваться не собиралась и в работе только мешала – не всегда же находилось время на маскировку. После очередной проваленной операции Гермиона, терпеливо выслушивающая пьяный рассказ мужа и друга, невозмутимо, словно само собой разумеющееся посоветовала сменить имидж. Сначала Гарри сильно оскорбился и громко возмущался, но на следующее утро после приема антипохмельного, на свежую голову идея показалась не такой уж и нелепой.

Первым делом Поттер решил избавиться от очков. То, что данное приспособление оказалось совершенно не пригодно к суровым будням боевого аврора, Гарри понял после малоприятной встречи с очередным подозреваемым. Тогда срикошетившее и, благо, потерявшее часть силы проклятье разбило многострадальные очки вдребезги. А колдомедик потом долго охал, качая головой, и называл Гарри счастливчиком. «Пережить такое и остаться со своими неповрежденными глазами – это настоящее чудо, молодой человек», – веско говорил целитель. Разумеется, для волшебного мира потеря глаза не была чем-то экстраординарным, но Поттер не горел желанием уподобляться достопамятному Моуди. Это была еще одна причина, по которой Гарри с радостью согласился с предложением подруги. 

Гермиона нашла заклинание, действующее наподобие маггловских контактных линз. Поначалу ощущения были непривычные, и в течение дня периодически требовалось подправлять чары, но Гарри быстро приспособился к этим неудобствам. Хотя дома до сих пор часто надевал очки.

Поттер начал зачесывать волосы назад, открывая больше не изрезанный шрамом лоб. Как ни странно, но об исчезновении этого самого легендарного атрибута Героя не писала ни одна газета, и люди до сих пор полагали шрам в виде молнии неотъемлемой частью Победителя. Потом Гермиона, бесповоротно решившая взять дело в свои руки и довести до логического конца, потащила Гарри по магазинам, и постепенно новые вещи вытеснили из гардероба старую мешковатую, бесформенную, а порой и откровенно большего, чем требуется, размера одежду. И без того мелкий и худой – вероятно, сказалось полуголодное детство – Гарри казался теперь себе еще более тощим. Хотя Гермиона упорно и с легким оттенком зависти именовала это не иначе как стройностью, на что Поттер лишь раздраженно фыркал.

Новый образ был, как шутливо обозвал Рон, служебным. А вскоре стал до такой степени привычным, что даже просто на повседневную работу в Аврорат: заполнение бумаг, написание отчетов, ознакомление и подшивка дел – Гарри ходил именно так. Только для визита к Снейпу сделал исключение – не хотелось выглядеть перед этим человеком смешным.

Для становившихся все более редкими интервью и колдографий Поттер цеплял на нос старые массивные очки, на лицо торжественно-героическое выражение, лоб прикрывал челкой, одевался понеряшливее в нечто объемное и потертое. И становился совершенно не похож на того Гарри Поттера, который каждое утро приходил на работу.

Естественно, по мере надобности и к маскировщикам заглядывать приходилось, например, после очередной статьи с изображением доблестного лица или же просто, когда не следовало светиться. В общем, поводов хватало. Поэтому предложение Снейпа лишь только немного подкорректировать внешность вовсе не удивляло. Гарри просто решил, что он издевается. Все же, если ребенку в течение почти десяти лет настойчиво и обстоятельно рассказывать о том, какой он урод – даром это не проходит. Но в субботу днем, разглядывая себя в зеркало, одетого в подогнанный по размеру костюм, Гарри уже не был столь категоричен. Нет, писаным красавцем он, конечно, не стал, но заинтересовать Темплтона шанс появился.

Долго размышлять на тему Поттеру не дали – дверной звонок залился какой-то удивительно легкомысленной трелью. На пороге обнаружился человек в темной мантии, и палочка его была нацелена Гарри прямо в лицо. Неплохой аврор, привычный к дуэлям и банальным схваткам, вынужден был напрячь все силы, чтобы в тот же момент не выхватить свою собственную палочку.

– Добрый вечер, – благожелательно улыбаясь, произнес незнакомец и повел рукой в незнакомом жесте.

В тот же момент Гарри почувствовал воздействие заклинания. Представляло оно из себя довольно слабенькие, рассчитанные, вероятно, именно на магглов чары, поэтому скинуть их не составило труда. Как именно должна была подействовать магия, Гарри не знал, но справедливо предполагал, что направлена она, скорее всего, на отвлечение внимания.

– Добрый, – ровно проговорил Поттер, решив не выказывать удивления по поводу волшебных атрибутов.

– Если вы готовы, эмм…

– Гарри.

По возможности Поттер всегда предпочитал пользоваться собственным именем – меньше вероятность забыться. А в том, что организаторы мероприятия вряд ли потрудились запоминать имена маггловской обслуги, он был практически уверен.

– Да, конечно, Гарри. Так вот, если вы готовы, то нам лучше отправляться. Прошу вас, дайте руку.

Поттер шагнул вперед, отвечая на рукопожатие и уже догадываясь, что последует дальше. Так и вышло. Хотя от знания неприятные ощущения, вызываемые аппарацией, никуда не делись.

Гарри оказался в довольно просторной комнате. Кроме большого стола овальной формы и шести стульев возле него, чуть в стороне находился длинный светлый диван, а в противоположном углу нечто наподобие барной стойки. Освещение оставляло желать лучшего – хорошо виден был только стол, за которым уже успели расположиться двое мужчин и одна женщина, но Гарри сумел разглядеть еще две двери. Только когда странный провожатый отпустил руку Поттера и направился к дальнему, самому темному углу, Гарри увидел там нечто похожее на сейф и двух амбалов-охранников перед ним.

Спутник Поттера подошел к одному из сидящих за столом.

– Патрик, это Гарри. Сегодня он отвечает за то, чтобы наших гостей не мучила жажда.

– Чудесно. Тогда, Гарри, занимайте свое рабочее место. Мы начнем уже совсем скоро.

Поттер кивнул и поспешил к стойке.

– Патрик, если я тебе больше не нужен, я бы предпочел откланяться.

– Не хочешь посмотреть?

Незнакомец в мантии отрицательно качнул головой и тут же аппарировал.

– А как же мальчик? – подала голос женщина. – Он что тоже из наших?

– Это против правил, – возмутился второй мужчина. Говорил он с явно выраженным акцентом, который Поттер опознал как американский.

– Спокойнее, господа. Юноша – маггл, но все, что не укладывается в его понимание, он просто не видит и не слышит. Это новая разработка французских авроров, действует только на неволшебников.

«Надо же! А они-то, интересно, откуда знают о новых заклинаниях, да еще и придуманных органами правопорядка?» – мелькнуло в голове у Гарри. Но тут одна из дверей открылась, и в комнату вошел Реджи, то есть Снейп.

– О, мистер Подмор, рад вас видеть. Прошу, занимайте место.

– Лучше – Реджи. И спасибо.

– Как скажете, Реджи, – тут же покладисто согласился тот, кого назвали Патриком. – Извините, за неудобства, но это необходимо. Вы же не станете возражать, если до конца игры ваша палочка пробудет на хранении в сейфе?

Снейп отдал свою волшебную палочку, а Патрик тем временем налил в стакан прозрачную жидкость и протянул его Снейпу, тот выпил залпом. 

– Итак, назовите свое имя, – продолжая улыбаться, попросил Патрик. 

А Гарри зажмурился и даже дыхание затаил – вот оно, началось. И сделать он ничего не может, кроме как надеяться на способности Снейпа.

– Стерджис Подмор, – механическим голосом ответил самозванец.

– У вас при себе есть какие-либо артефакты или оружие?

– Нет.

– Вы принимали сегодня зелья?

– Да.

Гарри показалось, что его сердце сделало умопомрачительный пирует и рухнуло куда-то вниз.

– Какие?

– Утром против головной боли и сейчас препятствующее всасыванию алкоголя в кровь.

– Молодец малый! – хохотнул другой мужчина, предположительно иностранец. – И деньги выиграть хочет, и от выпивки не отказывается. Уважаю.

– Что-то еще? – не обратил внимания Патрик.

– Нет.

– Вы пили сегодня Феликс Фелицис?

– Нет.

– Хорошо, мистер… то есть, я хотел сказать, Реджи.

Гарри судорожно втянул воздух, только сейчас осознавая, что, оказывается, успел задержать дыхание и даже не заметил.

Патрик взглянул на часы и добавил:

– Действие Сыворотки закончится через сорок семь секунд. О, а вот и следующий участник.

Действительно к столу с другой стороны подходил никто иной как Сайлонс Темплтон собственной персоной.

Снейп обернулся, и мистер Темплтон в одно мгновение стал белее своей же белоснежной рубашки.

– Реджи! Как... – к его чести, он быстро взял себя в руки, – Рад тебя видеть. Ты ведь, кажется, говорил что-то о том, что не сможешь присутствовать.

– Мне повезло, Сайлонс. Это чистой воды удача, – пристально вглядываясь ему в глаза, ответил Снейп.

– Господа, простите, что прерываю, но приветствия могут подождать. А сейчас, мистер Темплтон, будьте добры вашу палочку. И вот, выпейте.

– Само собой.

Темплтон почему-то протянул сразу две волшебные палочки. 

– Вторая – моего телохранителя. Он сейчас наверху.

Излишнее любопытство в подобном кругу считалось дурным тоном, поэтому Патрик просто кивнул. Дождался, когда опустеет стакан, и начал импровизированный допрос.

– Назовите себя.

– Сайлонс Темплтон.

– Вы пришли один?

– Нет. Еще телохранитель. Он в моей комнате.

– Это все?

– Да.

– У вас есть при себе какие-либо артефакты, оружие?

– При себе – нет.

«Вот ты и попался, голубчик», – мысленно уже потирая руки, радовался про себя Гарри. 

Темплтон не врал – он явно не мог сейчас лгать, зато у него виртуозно получалось обходить скользкие темы, отвечая на конкретно поставленный вопрос. Гарри уже сталкивался с такими мастерами, они могли хорошенько потрепать нервы дознавателю, но рано или поздно все равно кололись, стоило только подобрать нужную формулировку вопроса. 

Гарри готов был поклясться, что Темплтон пронес запасную волшебную палочку, и лежит она сейчас в его комнате. Но Патрик почему-то не обратил внимания. Или сделал вид, что не заметил оговорки. А вероятнее всего, как решил Поттер, вглядевшись в равнодушное лицо со словно приклеенной улыбкой, ему было просто безразлично.

– Вы принимали сегодня какие-либо зелья?

– Нет.

– Вот и славно. Теперь нам осталось дождаться одного участника, и можем начинать.

Пятый игрок надолго не припозднился. В комнату впорхнула – по-другому и не скажешь – тонкая, потрясающе красивая блондинка лет девятнадцати. На ходу стягивая с шеи легкий газовый шарфик, она начала извиняться с порога:

– Пг’остите, мне пг’ишлось задег’жаться. Непг’едвиденные обстоятельства. Вы, мужчины, такие непг’едсказуемые.

Говорила она с отчетливо выраженным грассированием, тем самым не оставляя сомнений по поводу своей национальности. Гарри замер с бокалом, который до того протирал, в руках. Девушка выглядела невероятно знакомо, и Поттер даже начал кое-что подозревать, но допущение казалось уж слишком невероятным, чтобы оказаться правдой.

Гарри так глубоко задумался, что прослушал всю процедуру проверки, в том числе и так интересовавшее его имя последней участницы. Или Патрик на этот раз его не спрашивал, подпав под очарование волшебницы? Из оцепенения Поттера вывел громкий смех над благополучно пропущенной шуткой.

– Ну что ж, уважаемые участники, с самой неприятной частью мы разобрались. Давайте тогда уже окончательно покончим с формальностями и начнем то, ради чего собрались. Меня зовут Патрик Конер, и я на сегодняшнюю игру ваш дилер. Как вы уже, наверняка, догадались, в своем лице я представляю организатора, хотя и не являюсь им. Я, как вы говорите, маггл, но в силу некоторых обстоятельств неплохо знаком с волшебным миром. Поэтому можете не тревожиться, воспользоваться вашими палочками я не смогу. А чтобы и у вас не возникло подобного соблазна, на время игры они будут заперты в сейфе.

В подтверждение слов мистер Конер прошел к дальнему углу, открыл сейф и положил в него все шесть палочек.

– А эти молодые люди – так же магглы, – Патрик указал на молчаливых стражей, – проследят за их сохранностью.

Дилер вновь занял место за столом, продолжая говорить:

– Понимаю, большинство из вас знакомы, так как неоднократно разыгрывали партии между собой, но позвольте мне соблюсти правила приличия. Начнем с дам. Разрешите представить миссис Забини.

Патрик повел рукой в сторону эффектной моложавой брюнетки.

– У вас устаревшие сведения, друг мой, – ослепительно улыбнулась она. – Миссис Браун. Мы с Полом три дня назад поженились. Но можете называть меня и старой фамилией, хотя я в любом случае предпочитаю имя – Селеста.

– О! В таком случае примите мои поздравления. Тогда я представляю супруга обворожительной Селесты – Пол Браун наш друг из Соединенных Штатов.

Патрик указал на невзрачного мужчину, сидящего рядом с миссис Забини, то есть уже Браун.

– Поистине, украшение вечера – мадмуазель Габриель Делакур.

Гарри дернулся и чуть не смахнул неловким движением со стойки литровую бутылку скотча, но вовремя успел ее перехватить.

– Мистер Реджи Подмор и мистер Сайлонс Темплтон. Ну и наконец, наш сегодняшний официант – Гарри. Тоже, разумеется, маггл.

Поттер, не ожидавший такого поворота событий, ужасно смутился и даже покраснел, отведя взгляд и в срочном порядке заинтересовавшись чем-то под стойкой.

– Теперь самое приятное, господа, победитель получает шесть с половиной миллионов галлеонов. Остальные не получают ничего. Банк игры забирает организатор. Выйти и сохранить деньги, если вы передумали, нельзя. Поэтому еще раз хорошенько поразмыслите и назовите суммы, которыми вы располагаете и, главное, которые согласны проиграть.

– Я уже говог’ила про свои непг’едвиденные обстоятельства, поэтому сегодня у меня только четыг’еста пятьдесят тысяч, – с недовольным видом защебетала Делакур, подходя к Патрику и отдавая чек.

– Триста, – обронил помрачневший Браун.

– Четыреста, – натянуто улыбнулась Селеста.

– Четыреста семьдесят пять, – просто сказал Снейп, передавая чек.

– Шестьсот, – о чем-то задумавшись, заявил Темплтон, отправив всех на границу шокового состояния.

Патрик так вообще поперхнулся.

– Ну что ж, вот ваши фишки, господа, – откашлявшись, улыбнулся Конер. – Начинаем.


	5. Chapter 5

Пока дилер доставал новую колоду, предлагал всем желающим убедиться в целостности упаковки, вскрывал ее и тасовал карты, Северус незаметно наблюдал за партнерами по игре, уже сейчас замечая упомянутые в записях важные мелочи. А когда, взглянув в свои карты, миссис Забини потянулась поправить серьгу в правом ухе, Снейп от души поблагодарил Мерлина за то, что у Поттера хватило сообразительности, откровенности – или чего там еще? – отдать дневник Стерджиса. 

На самом деле в небольшом магическом сообществе, так или иначе, все друг друга знали. Что уж тогда говорить про нелегальный мир, в особенности про подпольный покер? В этой среде новые лица появлялись невероятно редко, а исчезали так же стремительно и быстро. Ситуации, когда очередной любитель легких денег задерживался и со временем превращался в профессионального игрока, случались не чаще раза в несколько лет и становились настоящими сенсациями. Поэтому Реджи неоднократно встречался за покерным столом со всеми здесь присутствующими игроками, о чем не забывал, словно вскользь, упоминать в дневнике. Стерджис, как выяснилось, вообще любил описывать впечатления от проведенных партий. И человек, который смог бы научиться хорошо понимать Подмора – что, к слову, Северусу всегда удавалось великолепно, – нашел бы в его записях для себя целый кладезь бесценной информации.

– Поддерживаю, – Северус небрежно кинул несколько фишек, стараясь вспомнить, как это обычно делал Стерджис, и от всей души надеясь, что за двадцать лет его манера ведения игры не слишком сильно изменилась.

– Реджи, дорогой, а где же твой мальчик? – отвлекла его от размышлений миссис Забини, добавляя свои фишки к уже сделанным ставкам. – Столько ходит слухов о таинственном ученике самого великого Подмора…

– Ну, ты скажешь, Селеста, – некультурно перебил Снейп, надеясь, что подобная вольность окажется уместной. Ведь судя по записям Подмор и Забини были в своего рода приятельских отношениях.

– Хорошо-хорошо, всего лишь легендарного, – улыбнулась она. – Еще немного и я решу, что ты специально его от нас прячешь. Неужели настолько талантливый?

– В определенном смысле, несомненно, способный юноша. Но точно не в покере, – многозначительно закончил Северус, краем глаза следя за Поттером и заметив, как тот залился краской.

Кстати о Поттере. Только безмозглый идиот мог столь бездарно упустить потрясающий шанс для вхождения в образ.

– Ой, Реджи! – отсмеявшись, сказала Забини. – Ты, как всегда, неподражаем.

– А ты, как всегда, блистательна, – не остался в долгу Северус, касаясь невесомым поцелуем тонкой руки в кольцах, отчего Селеста довольно зарумянилась, а Пол сурово насупился. – Но раз уж мы заговорили об очаровательных молодых людях…

Снейп проворно поднялся из-за стола и направился в сторону барной стойки.

– Мистер Подмор, Реджи! – засуетился Патрик. – Куда вы? Партия только началась.

– Я в игре. Селеста, милая, будь так любезна при необходимости отсчитай за меня фишки.

Северус продолжил намеченный путь, показательно не оглядываясь, но, несмотря на это, заметил, как скривился Темплтон от подобного нагло-пренебрежительного отношения.

– Конечно, дорогой, – мелодично рассмеялась Забини. – Но я, наверное, тогда пас – у тебя, должно быть, просто потрясающие карты.

– Не вздумай подглядывать, – шутливо погрозил пальцем Снейп уже от стойки, внутренне передернувшись – образ фамильярного, веселого, внешне открытого Стерджиса давался Северусу необычайно трудно. Обернувшись к Поттеру, добавил довольно громко:

– Юноша… Гарри, верно?

От потрясения Поттер не смог выдавить ни слова, судорожно сглотнул и отрывисто кивнул.

– Бренди, пожалуйста, Гарри, – соблазнительно улыбнулся Снейп (благо в образе Реджи это смотрелось действительно соблазнительно, а не устрашающе), и Поттер с силой оперся о стойку, чтобы, видимо, не сползти на пол.

Неимоверным усилием воли, вспомнив, что он все же бравый боевой аврор, герой войны и тому подобное, Поттер взял себя в руки и даже не забыл добавить в стакан солидную порцию Оборотки, которой должно было хватить приема на три. Попутно еще удивился догадливости Снейпа: цвет зелья с уже добавленным волосом Реджи удивительно совпадал с цветом напитка.

– Благодарю.

Принимая заказ, Северус ласково скользнул по руке Поттера и почувствовал, как пальцы того дрогнули, норовя разжаться и выпустить стакан. Снейп крепче стиснул ослабевшие под его пожатием пальцы и перегнулся через стойку, наклоняясь совсем близко.

– Что вы делаете? – онемевшими губами прошептал Поттер, теряясь под жадным взглядом синих глаз.

Все заготовленные планы и сценарии вылетели у него из головы. Да и вообще, он ожидал от Снейпа какого угодно поведения, призванного изображать ухаживания, но явно не такого.

Северус скорее догадался, чем услышал вопрос. Наклонился еще ниже и еще тише ответил.

– Как обычно. То, что должны были сделать вы – привлекаю к вашей сиятельной персоне внимание мистера Темплтона.

Поттер растерянно моргнул, и Северус вынужден был признать, что специалисты из Аврората знают свое дело: мальчишка выглядел очаровательно трогательным и в то же время довольно соблазнительным. Глаза, лишенные толстых стекол очков, лучились, а чувственный изгиб губ так и притягивал взгляд. И Северус не мог с уверенностью сказать точно ли дело только в косметических чарах. Чтобы отвлечься от ненужных и даже опасных мыслей, он злобно прошипел:

– И прекратите пялиться на смазливую девчонку. Согласен, она, вероятно, весьма привлекательна, но вы здесь не для того. Личную жизнь будете налаживать после работы.

Они говорили очень тихо, так что от игрального стола их невозможно было услышать, и выражения лиц: у Поттера смущенно-растерянное, у псевдо-Реджи жадное и хищное – вполне соответствовали интимности момента. Поэтому Северус не сомневался – никто из игроков не смог бы ничего заподозрить.

– Да как вы можете!

Судя по испуганному выражению лица, Поттер и сам понял, что возмущается излишне громко.

– Тише, молодой человек, – добродушно-насмешливо произнес Снейп, но глаза при этом смотрели рассержено. – Я не сказал ничего предосудительного.

И вновь переходя на шепот, злобно прошипел:

– Поттер! Вы так все испортите.

– Извините. Но это же сестра Флер! Помните Турнир Трех Волшебников? Я и представить не мог, что она играет. И Флер, скорее всего, тоже.

Северус помнил. И даже, наверное, мог понять изумление. Если бы только от умения Поттера держать себя в руках не зависело так много. Поэтому сурово оборвал его:

– Все это сейчас неважно. Потом будете удивляться и терзаться морально-этическими вопросами. Сейчас вас должен интересовать только мистер Темплтон. Понимаю, как это должно быть вам неприятно, но смиритесь с мыслью, что на сегодняшний вечер под ваши сексуальные предпочтения подходят только два человека: Темплтон и я.

Северус до сих пор не выпустил руку Поттера, поэтому прекрасно ощутил, как тот с силой сжимает стакан, но, благо, на этот раз вербально возмущаться не стал. Снейп подождал еще для верности, но возражений так и не последовало.

– Хорошо, вижу, вы осознали, насколько важна правдоподобность вашей игры. Слушайте внимательно. Сейчас я забываю заказ, вы приносите мне его к столу через минут семь. Дольше не тяните – действие предыдущей порции совсем скоро подойдет к концу. Темплтон моими стараниями вас уже заметил, теперь ваш черед.

– Но как? Что я могу?

– Потт… Гарри, выпить ему предложите, смущенно улыбаясь и глупо хлопая ресницами. Все. Остальное сделают за вас, будьте уверены. Уяснили?

– Да.

Северус едва успел услышать ответ, как от стола раздался мелодичный голос миссис Забини:

– Реджи, милый, прости, что прерываю, несомненно, занимательное общение, но не мог бы ты и нас почтить своим присутствием?

– Да, Реджи, – хмуро обронил Темплтон, – мы сейчас будем вскрываться.

– Уже иду, – не отрывая выразительного взгляда от лица Поттера, отозвался Северус.

И громким полушепотом, так чтобы услышали все присутствующие, добавил: 

– Прошу меня извинить, Гарри. Надеюсь, мы еще продолжим этот увлекательный разговор.

Северус медленно, словно опасаясь спугнуть, поднял руку и ласково провел кончиками пальцев от скулы до подбородка, на ощупь прослеживая овал лица Поттера. Не дожидаясь реакции, которая у импульсивного и не слишком сообразительного мальчишки могла быть совсем не такой, которая нужна, Снейп круто развернулся и направился к столу, заметив, как Поттер в недоумении прижимает ладонь к щеке.

«Как будто его ударили», – раздраженно подумал Северус.

Хотя с более далекого расстояния вся небольшая импровизация, вероятно, смотрелась более чем органично. Поразмыслить о том, был ли последний жест со стороны Поттера осознанным, и если нет то, что он значил, Северус уже не успел, занимая место за столом, переключая все внимание на игру и участников.

– Ну наконец-то!

– Что ж, господа, вскрываем карты, – решил подавить еще не начавшуюся ссору Патрик.

– О! Сайлонс, похоже, победил – стг’ит, – заметила Габриель, сравнивая уже открытые комбинации – У меня только сет. А у вас Реджи? Не томите!

– Селеста, дорогая, – произнес ровным голосом Северус, медленно, по одной переворачивая карты рубашкой вниз, – а какие были ставки? Сколько я проиграл?

– Паг’а?! – изумленно воскликнула Делакур.

– О, Мерлин! Реджи, это великолепно! Отдать двадцать семь тысяч за несколько минут разговора с милым юношей..! Нет, только ты на такое способен, – восхищенно покачала головой Забини.

– Действительно, давно я не видел такой, если можно так это назвать, игры. Вы не собираетесь участвовать всерьез? – поинтересовался сбитый с толку Пол.

Весь стол гудел, словно растревоженный улей. Каждый считал своим долгом высказаться, кто восхищенно, кто осуждающе. Северус лишь загадочно молчал, в глубине души довольно ухмыляясь: он добился поставленной цели. Соперники теперь все как один растерянны и не знают, что можно ожидать от него в дальнейшем. Северус еще от Реджи знал, что в покере самым важным является непредсказуемость поведения, тогда партнеры по игре просто не в состоянии будут тебя читать. Да и с Поттером опять же прояснил ситуацию. Нет, определенно, на данный момент Снейп оставался совершенно доволен развитием событий.

– Что ж, господа, как справедливо заметила мадмуазель Делакур, в этой партии банк забирает мистер Темплтон, – вмешался в гвалт Конер. – Продолжаем.

– Поздравляю, Сайлонс. Очень рад за тебя, – широко улыбнувшись, издевательски произнес Северус.

– Благодарю.

– Только, боюсь, сегодня этот кон так и останется твоим самым большим выигрышем, – намереваясь как можно раньше разозлить Темплтона, притворно посочувствовал Снейп.

– Это мы еще посмотрим, Реджи, – спокойно заметил Сайлонс.

Но сидели они рядом, и Северус увидел, как Темплтон сжал под столом левую руку в кулак так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

– Ваши ставки, господа, – едва успев раздать карты, поторопился вмешаться Патрик, опасаясь конфликтов.

На этот раз на руках у Северуса оказалась замечательная комбинация, которая уже сейчас представляла собой вполне выигрышную, а обещала стать еще лучше. Это было то, что нужно.

– Поднимаю втрое.

– Реджи! Ты серьезно или опять шутишь? – внимательно вгляделась в лицо Снейпа миссис Забини. – Нет, я не могу сейчас принять такую ставку. Я бы хотела подольше задержаться за столом.

Забини оказалась не единственной, кто придерживался подобного мнения, поэтому уже после второго круга торгов в игре остались лишь двое: Северус и Темплтон.

– Мистер Подмор, – раздалось в напряженной тишине, – вы забыли.

Поттер стоял совсем близко, робко протягивал стакан с бренди и выглядел совершенно изумительно. Если, пока мальчишка находился за стойкой, разглядеть можно было только лицо, то сейчас – всего полностью. Не слишком высокий, скорее среднего роста, но худощавый и подтянутый, в тесном черном жилете он казался стройным и гибким. Узкие бедра, плотно облегаемые брюками, вызывали желания вполне определенного рода. Белая рубашка выгодно оттеняла смуглую сейчас кожу, но Северус все равно поморщился, отметив, что лучше было бы оставить исходный оттенок. Снейп не давал себе труда скрывать заинтересованный взгляд, наоборот, бесстыдно рассматривал, жадно скользя по фигуре, откровенно любуясь. И успокаивался тем, что всего лишь роль у него такая. Но в глубине души отчетливо понимал, это не совсем правда, за что уже начинал на себя злиться.

– Никаких «мистеров», Гарри, – ласково сказал он, принимая стакан и делая несколько больших глотков, – для вас я просто Реджи.

– Вернитесь на пару секунд к нам, мистер Подмор, – ехидно вмешался Темплтон. – Ваша ставка.

Северус быстро посмотрел на стол, вновь обернулся к Поттеру, окидывая его с ног до головы взглядом, полным неприкрытого желания, и лениво обронил:

– Удваиваю.

– Поддерживаю, – сквозь зубы выдавил Темплтон.

Поттер, словно опомнившись, повернулся к нему.

– А вам что-нибудь принести, сэр?

Темплтон сначала раздраженно передернул плечами, но заметив смущенную улыбку, потупленные глаза, яркий румянец юноши и недовольно нахмурившегося Подмора, мстительно усмехнулся.

– Да, молодой человек, стакан содовой.

– Я мигом, – просиял Поттер. 

А Северус искренне недоумевал, откуда только что берется. Похоже, в мальчишке безвременно почил великий лицедей. На полпути он остановился и застенчиво попросил:

– Если можно, зовите меня, пожалуйста, Гарри.

И трусливо сбежал, прячась за стойкой.

– Вскрываемся, господа, – своевременно подал голос Патрик.

Увидев карты, Темплтон побледнел: его флеш не шел, конечно, ни в какое сравнение с каре Подмора.

– Реджи, банк ваш, – равнодушно объявил Патрик.

– Жаль, – печально обронил внезапно появившийся Поттер.

В глазах его действительно плескалась мировая скорбь, никак не меньше, и Северус едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух. Лишь бы только гениальный несостоявшийся актер не увлекся и не начал переигрывать. Хотя с другой стороны, амплуа нежно влюбленного робкого юноши сейчас было как раз кстати – только оно и могло бы сработать в данной ситуации, касательно конкретного человека.

– Лучше бы за меня порадовались, Гарри, – многозначительно подмигнул Снейп, вспоминая о своем образе.

Поттер обернулся, смущенно улыбаясь.

– Всего лишь везение, – отстраненно обронил Темплтон.

– Именно эти слова, Сайлонс, я слышу в свой адрес вот уже без малого двадцать пять лет.

– Ох, эти мужчины! – мечтательно закатила глаза Габриель. – Им лишь бы… Как же это будет по-английски? …подг’аться?

– Да-да, Гэбри совершенно права, – встревожилась Селеста, – не надо ссориться, господа. Давайте лучше играть.

– Ну что вы, милые дамы, никто не ссорился, – улыбнулся Северус, при этом сверля Темплтона ненавидящим взглядом. – Это было бы как минимум неучтиво по отношению к вам. Да и собрались мы здесь не для того.

И они продолжили играть.

Сначала Темплтон постоянно дергал Поттера по различным мелочам: то сигарету прикурить, то воды подлить, хотя в стакане еще оставалось больше половины. И такой его интерес был просто замечателен. Поттер в свою очередь тоже справлялся с отведенной ролью хорошо, по правде сказать, прямо-таки великолепно. Он мило краснел, очаровательно улыбался, заглядывал сияющими глазами в глаза объекту «страсти» и трогательно хлопал ресницами. Темплтон предвкушающе ухмылялся, бросая злорадные взгляды на Северуса. Снейп тоже не забывал свое амплуа коварного соблазнителя: подолгу разговаривал с Поттером, отпуская двусмысленные комплименты и предложения, несколько раз в подходящих моментах даже приобнял за талию. Поттер очевидно смущался, но даже не пытался отстраниться. И только Северус замечал, как он едва заметно вздрагивает и напрягается всем телом. Темплтон в такие минуты только что зубами не скрежетал от злости.

Все шло просто превосходно.

Потом, спустя несколько часов, ставки выросли в несколько раз, и всем тут же стало не до симпатичных молоденьких мальчиков – игра требовала к себе всецелого внимания и не позволяла отвлекаться ни на что постороннее. Было невероятно затруднительно, но Северус выполнил угрозу – он из кожи вон лез, но так и не позволил Темплтону сорвать ни один крупный банк.

– Что ж, господа, – еще через некоторое время, после особо напряженной партии устало предложил Патрик, – думаю, нам всем не помешает отдохнуть. У себя в комнатах вы найдете легкие закуски. Встречаемся через полчаса.

– Я так понимаю, – с наслаждением потягиваясь, произнесла миссис Забини, – глупо спрашивать наложены ли на комнаты заглушающие заклинания.

– Ну почему же? Наш друг-волшебник, занимавшийся доставкой маггловского обслуживающего персонала, позаботился и о приватности участников. Так что за это можете не беспокоиться, Селеста, – любезно пояснил Конер и поспешил из комнаты. За ним потянулись и все остальные.

Перерыв пришелся Северусу как раз на руку, тем более что, по его внутреннему времяощущению, сейчас был самый подходящий момент принять очередную порцию зелья. Снейп поднялся из-за стола с твердым намерением отправиться сначала к барной стойке, а потом уже в свою комнату – отдых казался очень своевременным. И только тут заметил одну чрезвычайно тревожную, прямо сказать, угрожающую проблему – Поттера в комнате не наблюдалось.


	6. Chapter 6

– Гарри! Можно вас на минутку?

Громкий оклик он услышал сразу же, как только переступил порог комнаты. А заметив, какой необычайно бледный, прямо-таки уже по-снейповски бледный оттенок кожи красуется на лице Реджи, скорее бросился на зов.

– Поттер, твою мать! Где тебя дракклы носят?! – как только Гарри подошел достаточно близко, едва слышно, но с обычной ненавистью прошипел Снейп, кривясь от неприятных ощущений, неизменно сопровождающих прекращение действия Оборотного Зелья.

Гарри с тихим ужасом наблюдал, как меняются тонкие черты лица Реджи, становясь более резкими и угловатыми, как вытягивается нос, и чернеют до этого ярко-синие глаза. Благо в комнате сейчас больше никого не было. Лишь охранники, которые не замечали ничего вокруг, кроме вверенного им сейфа. Стоило только Гарри так подумать, как ближайшая же дверь начала со зловещей медлительностью открываться, и на пороге появилась довольно улыбающаяся и продолжающая через плечо переговариваться с невидимым собеседником миссис Забини.

Снейп выругался сквозь зубы и резко толкнул Гарри назад к импровизированной стойке. Поттер открыл уже было рот, собираясь громко возмутиться подобным обращением, но не успел. Снейп навалился сверху, вдавливая в жесткую поверхность столешницы, крепко обнял за талию, прижимая к себе еще ближе, еще теснее и вынуждая до боли прогнуться в пояснице. Вторую руку запустил в растрепанные волосы, сжимая их в горсти, оттягивая назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову. А то, что произошло дальше, Гарри не смог бы представить себе никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, даже в похмельном бреду. Снейп его поцеловал!

Нет, не так. Тот самый Снейп, который ненавидит Гарри Поттера, вероятно, с самого рождения последнего, а то и раньше. Да что там! Тот самый Снейп, которого передергивает от отвращения, когда при нем просто произносят имя Гарри Поттера. Тот самый Снейп, который изводил Гарри Поттера все годы обучения того в школе и вообще портил жизнь любыми доступными средствами при первой же подвернувшейся возможности. И еще многое-многое другое.

Так вот этот самый Снейп сейчас, как ни в чем не бывало, чуть наклонился вперед и накрыл губы Гарри Поттера своими. А в его глазах, кажется, даже промелькнула какая-то эмоция, отдаленно похожая на сочувствие. Но это уже точно именно что «кажется» – такого ведь просто не могло быть.

Естественно, Гарри тут же попытался оттолкнуть Снейпа, но руки держали крепко и непреклонно. А губы оказались на удивление мягкими и осторожными. Снейп ласкал, уговаривал без слов и, казалось, всецело наслаждался процессом. Язык Снейпа легко, практически даже нежно скользил по приоткрывшимся от удивления губам Поттера, временами проникал глубже, чувственно дразня. Поцелуй получился деликатным и… ну да, бережным, и это было настолько ирреальным, что Поттер мгновенно вспомнил где, почему, с какой целью они находятся и чем при этом рискуют.

А еще вспомнил, что он все-таки аврор и работать под прикрытием ему не в новинку. Ну подумаешь, обжимается в углу со Снейпом – что ж здесь необычного, право слово?! Поэтому Гарри усилием воли заставил тело расслабиться. Руки закинул Снейпу на плечи, перекрещивая и сгибая в локтях так, чтобы случайному зрителю было бы затруднительно разглядеть внезапно потемневшие волосы партнера по игре.

Северус многозначительно надавил острым коленом, и Гарри ничего не оставалось кроме как чуть развести ноги и, подавшись вперед, прижаться бедрами к паху Снейпа. На что мужчина одобрительно хмыкнул, и Поттер от всей души понадеялся, что это была оценка его профессионализма, как аврора, а не каких-то других качеств, потому что если не так…

Додумать мысль у Гарри не получилось. Поцелуй становился все настойчивее, сильные руки уже вовсю блуждали по спине, вминая в жесткое угловатое тело напротив, и время от времени проворные пальцы забирались под брючный ремень, чувственно, ритмично и настойчиво поглаживая ягодицы, посылая волну сладкой дрожи и оставляя голову приятно пустой.

– О, Реджи! Мы вас не заметили, – раздался словно издалека приятный женский голос.

– А малыш-то не промах, – грубовато хохотнул Пол. – На полную пользуется своей популярностью. 

Миссис Забини и ее спутник наконец-то обратили внимание на страстно целующуюся парочку. И, надо сказать, как раз вовремя. Вульгарные шуточки стали именно тем якорем, который помог Гарри не выпасть окончательно из реальности и избежать неминуемого позора. А конфуз получился бы грандиозный. Снейп, в отличие от самого Гарри, оставался совершенно бесстрастным и незаинтересованным – из-за провокационной позы это Поттер чувствовал крайне отчетливо. И как ни странно, данный факт достаточно сильно ранил самолюбие. Панические сигналы разума, что это же _Снейп_ – какое, к Мерлину, самолюбие! – почему-то должного результата не возымели. Саднящая обида упорно не желала обращать внимание на рациональные доводы и пропадать никуда не собиралась.

Снейп отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы в полутемном углу было по-прежнему сложно рассмотреть черты его лица, и почти прохрипел:

– Ко мне в комнату. Немедленно.

Голос тоже уже поменялся, но Забини и ее спутник, должно быть, решили, что причиной всему послужила едва сдерживаемая страсть. Гарри, прежде чем его грубо потянули к ближайшей двери, успел услышать насмешливо-задумчивое «какой нетерпеливый» миссис Забини и одобрительное бормотание Пола.

Северус втолкнул Поттера в свою спальню с такой силой, что тот не удержался на ногах и ничком рухнул на застеленную постель. Запер дверь и сам сполз по стене на пол – возвращение в собственное тело оказалось удивительно неприятным и даже болезненным.

Гарри пристально смотрел на корчащегося в судорогах Снейпа и силился понять, как же так получилось, что от прикосновений этого человека он чуть было не кончил в штаны, как какой-то мальчишка. Гарри Поттер не был озабоченным подростком. Гарри Поттер был взрослым, весьма опытным двадцатичетырехлетним мужчиной, окончательно определившимся со своими сексуальными предпочтениями еще к концу шестого курса обучения в школе. Именно поэтому подобная реакция на довольно-таки неплохо исполненные поцелуи другого мужчины казалась весьма предсказуемой и закономерной… Но не Снейпа же!

Мерлин, это же Снейп! Страшный, сорокапятилетний мужик с мерзким характером и вечно немытой головой, помешанный на Темных Искусствах и Зельеварении, ненавидящий всех людей без исключения – просто некоторых в меньшей, а кого-то в большей степени.

Но телу оказалось почему-то откровенно наплевать на все эти, бесспорно, логичные аргументы.

Гарри чуть не застонал в голос. Поттер был достаточно честен с самим собой, чтобы признать: именно личность второго участника интригующе-приятного действа делает ситуацию неприемлемой и даже абсурдной. А еще непередаваемо унизительной. В том, что Снейп успел ощутить возбуждение Гарри так же отчетливо, как и он сам полнейшую незаинтересованность Снейпа, сомневаться не приходилось. И уже одно это бесило безмерно.

– Да как..! Как вы посмели!

Северус нехотя посмотрел на пылающего праведным негодованием Поттера. Выслушивать обличительную речь ни малейшего желания не наблюдалось. Да вообще не было никакого желания, кроме разве что придушить собственными руками Темплтона и потом завалиться спать часов на пятнадцать. Напряженная игра и сложнейший – во всяком случае для Снейпа – образ жизнерадостного Стерджиса… Этого и по отдельности было бы много, а уж вместе – несомненно, перебор. 

Но Темплтона душить было нельзя – по крайней мере, в данный момент, – а на кровати сидел в бессильной ярости сжимающий кулаки и злобно сверкающий глазами Поттер.

Снейп попытался на него рассердиться, но не получилось – всему виной, вероятнее всего, было сильнодействующее успокоительное зелье, которое он принял еще дома. Да и откровенно говоря, Северус понимал, что, возможно, действительно перешел некоторые границы дозволенного. Ну а что, скажите ради Мерлина, ему оставалось еще делать?! Послушно ждать, когда действие Оборотного полностью закончится и Забини с очередным мужем поднимут крик? Нет, такой вариант развития событий Снейпу был крайне неприятен и неудобен. Поттер может думать все, что ему захочется, но Северус оставался совершенно убежден, что поступил верно, и лучшего выхода в данной ситуации просто-напросто не могло быть.

Северус неторопливо поднялся, отряхнул брюки, нацепил на лицо самую гадкую из имеющихся в его личной коллекции насмешливых гримас и только после этого снизошел до ответа:

– Неужели так сильно понравилось?

Было приятно наблюдать, как Поттер задыхается от возмущения, и немного неожиданно – как смущенно краснеет и смотрит как-то почти затравленно. Это уже было интересно. Северус пересек расстояние, отделяющее его от разгневанного собеседника в несколько широких шагов, схватил за руку и впился требовательным взглядом в испуганные зеленые глаза.

– Так что? Понравилось, Гарри? – имя Северус постарался произнести особенно нахальным и развратным тоном, и, судя по вытянувшемуся лицу мальчишки, ему это вполне удалось.

Поттер не успел отвернуться. У него всегда все переживания на лице были написаны, а в этот раз, еще и усугубленный стрессовой ситуацией и почти шоковым состоянием… На Северуса практически в физическом смысле хлынул поток разноплановых эмоций – и легилименция здесь абсолютно не потребовалась. Чего там только не было! Дифференцировать чувства, конечно, в полной мере не представлялось возможным, но Северус с уверенностью мог бы сказать, что преобладали в основном недоумение, удивление и, как ни странно, удовольствие, а вот ни гнева, ни отвращения не наблюдалось в помине.

Снейп резко оборвал зрительный контакт и устало опустился на кровать рядом с Поттером, который сейчас выглядел подавленным и жалким.

– Надо же. Никогда бы не заподозрил, что вы, оказывается, настолько не интересуетесь слабым полом.

– Это еще почему не заподозрили бы? – оскорблено вскинулся Поттер, тут же позабыв обо всех своих прежних переживаниях.

Северус лишь неопределенно передернул плечами и сам спросил, даже не потрудившись скрыть интерес:

– Вы поэтому столь яростно кинулись мстить мистеру Темплтону? Стерджис был для вас не просто работой?

– Что? Нет! Как вы могли такое подумать! – кажется, Поттера действительно возмутило и ужаснуло до глубины души подобное предположение. – Просто Реджи был хорошим человеком.

– Поистине замечательная характеристика для профессионального игрока в карты, особенно, если принять во внимание тот факт, что дана она действующим защитником правопорядка.

– Это ничего не меняет.

С храбростью Поттера, пожалуй, могло поспорить только его же упрямство. Северус кинул обреченный взгляд на часы и тяжело вздохнул.

– Оборотное, Поттер. Перерыв заканчивается через тринадцать минут.

Гарри торопливо достал из внутреннего кармана жилета плоскую, герметично закрытую пробирку и протянул ее Снейпу. Тот, однако, не торопился.

– Удовлетворите все же мое любопытство, Поттер, будьте столь бесконечно любезны, – задумчиво рассматривая на свет зелье, говорил Снейп. – Чем таким, несомненно, крайне важным вы были заняты, что чуть не сорвали всю операцию? У меня, насколько вы и сами знаете, при себе нет запаса Оборотного.

– Я пытался пробраться в комнату Темплтона, – начал рассказывать слегка обиженный не вполне справедливым обвинением Гарри. – Хотел поскорее разыскать какие-нибудь улики…

Но Снейп словно не слышал объяснения. Или не хотел слушать.

– Нет, я, разумеется, понимаю, что вам, Поттер, главное добыть неопровержимые доказательства вины Темплтона, и уже даже не столь важно в каком именно преступлении: в покушении на убийство подставного Стерджиса Подмора или же в состоявшемся убийстве Северуса Снейпа. Но как же ваш хваленный гриффиндорский кодекс чести?

Северус специально старался вывести Поттера из себя, потому что в таком состоянии с ним было легче иметь дело, проще контролировать – какой бы парадоксальной не казалась данная стратегия. Вот и сейчас, Северус расстегивал мелкие пуговицы на рубашке Поттера, а тот только хлопал глазами, силясь переварить возмутительнейший, по его мнению, навет.

– Что вы делаете?! – бравый аврор наконец-то вышел из ступора и рванулся в сторону, оставляя в пальцах Северуса одну из этих ужасных пуговиц.

– Поттер, прекращайте вести себя, как глупый ребенок, – наивность мальчишки порядком надоела, и у Северуса уже не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы как следует разозлиться. – Мистер и миссис Браун видели, как мы вместе скрылись в моей комнате. Вы действительно полагаете, что они решили, будто мы удалились… ммм, побеседовать о новом законопроекте, недавно принятом Министром Магии?

Говоря все это, Северус не прекращал своего занятия: расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц, ослабил ремень, и чуть вытащил рубашку из брюк. Надо сказать, у Поттера хватило ума – ну или мужества, – больше не дергаться.

Гарри как завороженный следил за длинными тонкими пальцами, скользящими по его груди, талии, бедрам. И даже сам не заметил, как подался навстречу, когда Снейп властно его обнял и наклонился чуть вперед с вполне определенным намерением.

На этот раз поцелуй был вовсе не бережным и совершенно не осторожным. Снейп целовал яростно, почти даже грубо, сильно и больно прикусывая нижнюю губу, и Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. Хотя, откровенно говоря, ему не нравилось, даже очень не нравилось. И, по здравому размышлению, это было даже к лучшему – хватит с него на сегодня унижений. Но Поттер стоически сносил мучения. Спустя некоторое время Снейп отстранился и удовлетворенно всмотрелся в его лицо. Гарри машинально коснулся припухшей и саднившей губы, растерянно взглянул на Снейпа.

– Конспирация, Поттер.

Северус выглядел совершенно невозмутимым, но внезапно нахмурился и снова обнял Поттера. Гарри попытался было отстраниться, а потом обреченно вздохнул и покорно приоткрыл рот, ожидая жесткого вторжения.

Язык Снейпа осторожно, едва касаясь, прошелся невесомой лаской по искусанным губам, словно извиняясь, терпеливо уговаривая и ни к чему не принуждая. Естественно, Гарри послушался – ему просто не оставили выбора – и не пожалел. Это было нечто волшебное: бережно-нежное, томительно-медленное и тянуще-сладкое. От этого кружилась голова, а по телу разливалось приятное чувство ленивого блаженства.

После того как Снейп отстранился, возможно, даже с сожалением, Поттер еще некоторое время сидел разомлевший, расслабленный и ровным счетом ничего не соображающий.

– Тоже для конспирации? – отдышавшись, поинтересовался Гарри.

– Нет, Поттер, это чтобы вы не сверкали обиженно глазами. Не хотелось бы испортить репутацию Реджи в глазах коллег по цеху.

Гарри подумал обидеться, но Северус говорил в самое ухо, обжигая горячим судорожным дыханием и временами чувственно прикусывая мочку. Потом скользнул ниже, впиваясь в шею поцелуем, больше похожим на укус. Гарри не смог сдержать одобрительного стона.

Снейп отстранился, как ни в чем не бывало выпил зелье и уже чужим голосом самодовольно заявил:

– А вот теперь это конспирация, Гарри.

И обвел пальцем контур совершенно неприлично багровеющего засоса. От столь интимного жеста в исполнении Реджи Гарри аж перекосило. Снейп это заметил и тут же отдернул руку, бесстрастно заявил:

– Пойдемте, Поттер. Наш выход.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда они вместе вошли в комнату, взгляды всех, в том числе и маггловских охранников, абсолютно равнодушных на протяжении игры, обратились к ним. Похоже, Снейп и на этот раз оказался прав, и мистер Браун успел уже растрепать присутствующим в подробностях пикантный эпизод, которому стал случайным свидетелем.

Предсказуемо, что с особо пристальным любопытством разглядывали именно Гарри. Его раздерганный, встрепанный вид, ярко блестящие глаза, жаркий румянец и зацелованные губы – одним словом, совершенно неприличное зрелище – пришлись как нельзя кстати. 

Поттер чрезвычайно быстро скользнул в свой угол, спасаясь от липко-скабрезных, насмешливых взглядов, а Снейп неспешно прошествовал к столу, довольно улыбаясь, и гордо занял свое место.

– А мы только вас и ждем, Реджи, – доставая новую, не распакованную колоду заметил Конер.

– Разве я опоздал? – добродушно удивился Северус.

– Нет, вы как раз вовремя, – любезно улыбнулся Патрик и не удержался от язвительного:

– Хорошо отдохнули?

– Отменно. Должен признать, обслуживание у вас на высоте.

Одновременно раздались оглушительный взрыв смеха – многие посчитали шутку невероятно забавной – и жалобный звук разбившегося стекла – Гарри все же уронил несчастную бутылку скотча, на которую покушался еще в начале вечера. В воцарившемся шуме трудно было различить злобное высказывание Темплтона:

– Какое вопиюще непрофессиональное отношение к игре.

Но Северус услышал.

– О моем отношении, а заодно и профессионализме, Сайлонс, давай лучше поговорим после того, как я заберу выигрыш.

– На твоем месте я не был бы так уверен, Реджи.

– Тогда хорошо, что ты не на моем месте, потому что я в себе действительно уверен.

Снейп издевательски отсалютовал бокалом побелевшему от гнева Темплтону.

– Господа, зачем гадать и мучиться вопросами – игра все покажет и прояснит, – как всегда в самый подходящий момент вмешался Патрик. – Ваши ставки.

– Сорок пять, – Темплтон практически швырнул на середину стола необходимое количество фишек.

– Принимаю, – улыбнулся Северус, удовлетворенно наблюдая за постепенно теряющим контроль соперником.

– Нет, я лучше пас.

– Поднимаю.

Игра вошла в привычное русло, участники сосредоточили все внимание на своих картах и на соперниках, пытаясь разгадать и понять. Гарри уже было совсем решился отправиться дальше на поиски компрометирующих Темплтона документов. В прошлый раз, к досаде Поттера, ему удалось только вычислить нужную комнату – на большее времени не оставалось, так как Гарри вовремя вспомнил, что заканчивается действие Оборотного. Сейчас он твердо намеревался довести начатое до конца, если потребуется, то и Империус, и Обливейт к телохранителю Темплтона применить.

– Юноша, – сбила Поттера с драматически-героического настроя мадмуазель Делакур, – будьте добг’ы, пг’инесите шампанское. Я, кажется, безбожно проигг’ываюсь.

Естественно, планы поисковой операции пришлось отложить, и Гарри поспешно кинулся выполнять заказ.

– Неужели сбрасываете карты, Габриель? – заинтересовался Северус. – За весь вечер вы, кажется, еще ни разу не выходили из игры.

– И сейчас не собиг’аюсь, – обворожительно улыбнулась Делакур. – Поддег’живаю.

И добавила, уже обращаясь к Гарри, принимая из его рук бокал:

– Merci.

Сделав маленький глоток, она от наслаждения прикрыла глаза и промурлыкала нечто неразборчивое и, кажется, по-французски, но должное, судя по всему, выражать одобрение. Габриель изящным движением отставила бокал в сторону и… 

Гарри едва удержался от желания протереть глаза. Сначала он подумал, что это просто обман зрения и причудливая игра света, но увидев вытянувшееся лицо Пола, понял, что нет – не показалось.

Габриель намеренно сладострастно облизала губы и даже слегка прикусила нижнюю ровными белыми зубками.

– Душно тут, вы не находите? – соблазнительно улыбнулась Делакур, расстегивая две верхние пуговицы на блузке и практически укладываясь на стол пышным бюстом.

– Господа, не забываем о торге. Последний круг, – слегка закашлявшись, напомнил дилер.

– Пас, – охрипшим голосом выговорил Браун, продолжая заворожено пялиться в соблазнительный вырез, пока не получил чувствительный тычок под ребра от супруги.

– Поддерживаю, – равнодушно заявил Темплтон.

– Играю, – так же бесстрастно сказал Снейп, отсчитывая фишки.

– Игг’аю, – тяжело вздохнув, повторила Габриель.

– Вскрываемся, господа. Итак, у мистера Темплтона фул-хауз, у мистера Подмора каре, у мадмуазель Делакур две пары. Банк забирает Реджи.

– Две пары? – озадаченно переспросил Пол. – У меня к последнему кругу стрит получался.

Габриель недовольно нахмурилась, откидываясь на спинку стула и застегивая пуговицы на блузке. Раздосадовано заметила, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

– Как же это неудобно, когда твои паг’тнеры по игг’е… как это по-английски? …геи, поэтому в упог’ тебя не замечают. Если, конечно, ты не симпатичный мальчик.

На последних словах она бросила ревнивый взгляд на Гарри.

– Жульничаете, мадмуазель? – беззлобно пожурил Северус, намереваясь отвлечь лишнее внимание от Поттера, который, похоже, искал подходящий момент, чтобы ускользнуть из комнаты.

– А что остается? – горестно заломила руки Габриель. – Вы с Сайлонсом меня обчистили. Еще несколько таких же ставок и меня хватит от силы на паг’у паг’тий, – Делакур выразительно указала на порядком поредевшую стопку фишек перед собой. – К тому же это не жульничество. Это пг’осто умелое использование вг’ожденных данных и способностей.

– К слову о способностях, дорогая. В нынешнем сезоне ты так редко появлялась за покерным столом… – вмешалась в разговор Забини.

– Селеста, милая, неужели сомневаешься в законности моего нахождения в этой комнате? – недобро прищурилась Делакур.

Северус облегченно выдохнул. Уж если две великосветские дамы вознамерятся выяснять отношения, присутствующим джентльменам точно будет не до какого-то там мальчишки-бармена. Значит, теперь Поттер может уходить, громко хлопнув дверью – на него все равно никто не обратит внимание.

– Ну что ты, Гэбри, как можно! – Забини деланно беззаботно рассмеялась. – Я знаю, что практически во всех играх, в которых принимала участие, ты побеждала. Так что, не сомневаюсь, дорогая, необходимое количество очков ты набрала. Но твои появления были так редки, что за весь сезон ухитрилась не встретиться ни с одним из здесь присутствующих. Это странно, согласись.

– Все дело в Анг’и, – печально вздохнула Габриель.

– Этот твой кавалер?

– Да. С недавнего вг’емени он почему-то настг’оен категог’ически пг’отив покег’а. А ведь г’аньше и сам был непг’очь сыгг’ать.

– А столь резкая перемена мнения произошла случайно не после того, как ты заложила его фамильное кольцо, милая? – притворно сопереживающе поинтересовалась Забини.

– Ну что ты, Селеста! – искренне возмутилась Делакур. – Анг’и не какой-то там мег’кантильный мужлан. Он бы не стал обижаться на меня из-за такого пустяка.

– Разумеется, Гэбри, – в голосе Забини слышалась неприкрытая насмешка.

– К тому же, он потом выкупил кольцо, – торжествующе закончила Габриель.

– Вы полностью правы, мадмуазель, – усмехнулся Снейп, – на вас совершенно нельзя сердиться за подобные мелочи.

– Я бы голову за такие «мелочи» открутил, – сурово заметил прагматичный гость из Америки, бесстрашно соглашаясь на звание меркантильного мужлана.

– Именно поэтому, любимый, у нас с тобой и разделена часть финансов. Чтобы каждый играл на свои деньги, – Селеста обворожительно улыбнулась мужу.

– Салли у меня голова! – раздувшись от гордости, провозгласил Пол, не заметив, как скривилась, услышав свое искаженное имя, Забини.

– Селеста всегда отличалась необычайно острым умом, – вежливо согласился Северус, про себя прикидывая, станет ли Забини в очередной раз вдовой или удовлетворится разводом и отсуженным у мистера Брауна имуществом.

– Ваше слово, господа, – вмешался Патрик, открывая следующую карту.

В конце партии, сравнив комбинации, дилер подвел итог:

– Банк забирает мистер Темплтон. Продолжаем. Ставки.

– Нет, господа, играть с такими картами – чистое безумие, – спустя круг торгов в сердцах произнесла Забини.

– А как же блеф, дорогая? Какой интерес в покере, если не блефовать? – Северус почти в открытую хватался за любую возможность отвлечь внимание.

Снейп не заметил, когда именно исчез со своего рабочего места Поттер – вероятно, он действительно научился хоть чему-то полезному в Школе Авроров, – но то, что мальчишка еще не вернулся, Северус знал наверняка. Теперь надо было не дать остальным ни малейшего шанса заметить отсутствие бармена-маггла. Нет, Северус надеялся, что на подобный случай бравый защитник правопорядка придумал какую-нибудь простенькую легенду, но вот в ее правдоподобности сильно сомневался. Казалось бы, какое дело может быть Снейпу до Поттера? Со своей невероятной везучестью мальчишка в любом случае выкрутится – подумаешь, отлучился на минуту, тоже преступление, – и все пойдет дальше по запланированному сценарию. Вот только Северус не хотел лишних неприятностей _для Поттера_. О Мерлин! Потому что…

Впрочем, о причинах и их последствиях можно было подумать позже, лучше уже у себя дома, находясь как можно дальше от роковых красавиц, маггловских мошенников-представителей казино, бандитов, убийц и симпатичных зеленоглазых юношей. А сейчас следовало обратить внимание на одну из очаровательных леди, которая улыбаясь, говорила:

– Блефовать, играя с тобой, Реджи? Ты, вероятно, шутишь.

Северус вопросительно посмотрел на Забини.

– Ты же всех на раз читаешь, – с досадой передернула она точеными плечами. – Так какой смысл?

– Ну, милая, ты мне прямо сверхспособности какие-то приписываешь, – пошутил Снейп, замечая, как недовольно скривился Темплтон. Еще бы! Отметили-то не его талант, а соперника.

– Так оно и есть, – серьезно кивнула Селеста. – Я всегда подозревала, что ты волшебник.

– Разумеется. Как и все сегодня играющие, – весело подмигнул лже-Подмор.

– Ах да! Игра, – всполошилась миссис Забини. – Кто сорвал банк?

– Зачем вам, Селеста? Вы с Реджи так увлеченно беседовали. Не отвлекайтесь, – ядовито проговорил Темплтом.

– Боитесь конкуренции, Сайлонс? – не осталась в долгу Забини.

– Не волнуйся, милая, – подал голос Северус, – партия еще не закончилась. Сейчас слово твоего супруга, а потом вскрываем карты.

Снейп, несмотря на оживленный разговор, разумеется, внимательно следил за игрой. Правда никак ее не комментировал и даже ставки делал молча, стараясь убедить Темплтона, что полностью сосредоточен на собеседнице. Судя по ошеломленному выражению лица Сайлонса, это вполне удалось.

– Поздравляю, Реджи! – быстрее дилера сравнив комбинации карт, искренне порадовалась Забини. – Ты как обычно на высоте. Но к слову об отвлекающих факторах… Меня так и гложет любопытство. Неужели мальчик действительно так хорош?

– Действительно, Селеста.

– И тебя не смущает, что он маггл?

– Нет. Я даже подумываю после игры не прерывать с ним знакомство. Пожалуй, скорее наоборот.

– О!

– А сначала меня спросить не хотите, Реджи? – лукаво улыбаясь, нагло заявил невесть откуда взявшийся Поттер.

Он перегнулся через плечо Северуса, ставя на стол стакан с бренди, и выразительно покосился на часы. Снейп незаметно кивнул и проворно ухватил Поттера за запястье, не давая тому отстраниться.

– А вам разве не понравилось, Гарри? – поинтересовался Северус, скользя второй рукой по шее Поттера, отодвигая ворот рубашки и еще лучше открывая на всеобщее обозрение и без того довольно заметную яркую отметину.

Снейп очень надеялся, что мальчишка сумеет совладать с собой и не проявить истинных чувств по отношению к его действиям. Поттер прикрыл на секунду глаза и с шумом втянул воздух. Северус успокоил себя тем, что со стороны это выглядит как вполне закономерная реакция, а вовсе даже не попытка скрыть отвращение.

Гарри, как он сам рассчитывал, соблазнительно улыбнулся и облизал губы, вспоминая, как это совсем недавно делала Габриель, и, опасаясь, не перегибает ли палку. Он не смог сдержаться и слегка поморщился от несильного, но все же неприятного саднящего ощущения.

Северус с волнением посмотрел на все еще немного припухшую нижнюю губу Поттера и поймал себя на мысли, что немного тревожится, не причинил ли ему ненужную боль. От подобных неутешительных размышлений непреодолимо захотелось напиться. Но напиваться было нельзя, а вот глотнуть Оборотное Зелье – самое время. Снейп, наконец, отпустил руку Поттера, и тот, не прекращая многообещающе улыбаться, нарочито медленно отвернулся и обратился к Сайлонсу:

– Мистер Темплтон, вам что-нибудь принести?

– Ай, молодец парнишка! – громко засмеялся Пол. – Правильно, сначала прощупай их обоих хорошенько, а потом уже решай, за кого держаться.

Сайлонс побледнел и стиснул кулаки. А Северус поблагодарил Мерлина за длинный язык мистера Брауна и за сообразительность или интуицию Поттера – похоже, Реджи все же удалось научить его неплохо разбираться в людях. Действительно, что для столь властолюбивого человека, как Темплтон, может быть хуже проигрыша? Только ситуация, когда им пытаются воспользоваться в своих личных целях. Поттер это понял, а Пол в обычной грубовато-простодушной манере назвал вещи своими именами. Сайлонс теперь будет в бешенстве и начнет делать ошибку за ошибкой, преподнеся Северусу победу разве что не на серебряном блюде.

– Хватит с меня этого цирка, – прорычал Темплтон. – Давайте играть.

– Разумеется, – вежливо заметил дилер, уже сдавая карты.

После второго круга ставок миссис Забини расстроено сказала:

– Нет! Это просто невыносимо! Я вновь пас. Давайте прервемся, господа. Возможно, после небольшого перерыва мне опять повезет.

– Как пожелаете, Селеста, – согласился Патрик, – мы все уже устали. Только доиграем партию. Ваше слово, мистер Темплтон.

– Играю, – твердо заявил Сайлонс, отбивая левой рукой по столешнице рваный ритм, сам того не замечая.

Северус про себя ухмыльнулся. Стерджис в дневнике писал, что любые беспорядочные движения мелкой моторики у Темплтона означают изрядно плохие карты.

– Поддерживаю, – сказал Снейп, в задумчивости потирая переносицу. 

Что у Реджи обычно говорило об отвратительном раскладе. И если Темплтон не совсем дурак, то он должен об этом знать. Он и знал. Сайлонс довольно улыбнулся.

– Итак, господа. У мистера Темплтона сет, у Реджи старшая карта, – объявил Патрик. – Партия за мистером Темплтоном. А теперь перерыв.


	8. Chapter 8

Северус видел, как Темплтон резко поднялся и стремительно направился в угол, где располагалась барная стойка, но следовать за ним не спешил. Поттер весь вечер неплохо справляется со своей ролью – пусть и сейчас сам разбирается. Вместо этого Снейп позволил новоиспеченной миссис Браун и ее супругу, не отходящему от жены ни на шаг, увлечь себя ни к чему не обязывающим и весьма приятным светским разговором.

– Знаешь, дорогой? – с несвойственной ей серьезностью протянула Селеста, смотря куда-то за спину Северусу. – Кажется, твоего мальчика намериваются увести в прямом смысле этого слова.

Снейп обернулся, и как раз вовремя. Похоже, диалог Поттера и Темплтона уже давно перешел на повышенные тона и даже больше. Сайлонс крепко вцепился мальчишке в руку, а по решительному выражению лица становилось понятно, что если потребуется, он силой потащит Поттера за собой.

Поттер же смотрел испуганно и растерянно. Что, впрочем, было правильно – выходить из образа легкомысленного, но безобидного юноши пока рано. Вот только губы боевого аврора уже сжались в жесткую, практически прямую линию, придавая лицу суровое выражение, а в глазах поминутно мелькал отстраненный холодный блеск, от которого становилось не по себе. 

Северус отчетливо понял, еще немного и Поттер пошлет к чертям конспирацию, самолично прибьет Темплтона или сделает что-нибудь еще столь же глупое. Поэтому поспешил на выручку взбалмошному мальчишке – пока еще не слишком поздно, – не забыв на ходу извиниться перед собеседниками.

– Сайлонс, – подчеркнуто учтиво произнес Снейп, обрывая на полуслове пылкую речь, которую тот шипел, склонившись к самому лицу собеседника. 

Для надежности еще положил руку на плечо Темплтону, привлекая к себе внимание. Тот, однако, даже не повернулся и не отпустил свою жертву. Зато Поттер бросил на Северуса взгляд полный облегчения и даже, кажется, благодарности, о котором Снейп, впрочем, решил поразмыслить позже.

– Реджи? – также преувеличенно вежливо отозвался Темплтон, не отводя все же глаз от Поттера.

– Если не возражаешь, я похищу у тебя Гарри на некоторое время, – начиная терять терпение, выдавил Северус.

Вот теперь Темплтон обернулся, вперившись в лицо Снейпа ненавидящим взглядом.

– Разве ты не видишь, Реджи, что мы с Гарри разговариваем?

– Вижу, Сайллонс, прекрасно вижу, – доверительно сообщил Северус. – Но, понимаешь ли, поговорить вы сможете и во время игры. А вот если я начну посреди партии раздевать Гарри, боюсь, это все же немного шокирует присутствующих дам.

Заявление было настолько неожиданным, что Темплтон, наконец, отцепился от Поттера, чем тот не преминул воспользоваться, отступая на несколько шагов.

– Ты что собираешься..? – оторопело переспросил Темплтон.

Поняв, что тактика нескромных намеков оказывается удивительно эффективна, Северус решил закрепить результат. Равнодушно передернув плечами, ровным тоном заметил:

– Не все столь консервативно суеверны, как ты, Сайлонс, и хранят на протяжении игр целибат. Но не на покерном же столе мне трахать мальчика? Поэтому, если ты не возражаешь, я бы предпочел сейчас уединиться с Гарри в своей комнате.

Темплтон подозрительно внезапно успокоился и, высокомерно усмехнувшись, поинтересовался:

– А что ты скажешь, Реджи, если у меня насчет Гарри идентичные намерения?

– Тогда, Сайлонс, у тебя проблемы, – сочувственно произнес Северус. – Юноша откровенно против.

С удовольствием отметив взбешенный вид собеседника, Снейп, не дожидаясь реакции, схватил Поттера буквально за шиворот и потащил к себе в комнату.

– Мразь! На месте прибил бы, – с чувством высказался Гарри, тяжело привалившись спиной к закрытой двери, рассеяно потирая ноющее теперь предплечье.

Снейп устало опустился на кровать, едва успев подавить болезненный стон – после долгого сидения в одной позе спина ныла нещадно.

– Переживаете, не останется ли синяков, Поттер? – не удержался он от язвительного замечания, выразительно посмотрев на руки мальчишки.

На самом деле причина на редкость дурного расположения духа была необычайно проста: Северус сердился на себя. Именно поэтому и срывал злость на окружающих. Действительно, кто просил его вмешиваться? Так бы у Поттера появился замечательный повод проникнуть в комнату Темплтона. Разумеется, в присутствии хозяина осмотреть ее не представлялось бы возможности, но это было бы хоть что-то. Допустим, позже можно попытаться попасть в комнату, сославшись на то, что забыл какую-нибудь мелочь в прошлый визит.

О преисполненном неимоверным облегчением взгляде Поттера, когда Северус заговорил с Темплтоном, придя тем самым на выручку, он намеренно не вспоминал. И в умении действующего аврора самого себя защитить при необходимости Снейп не сомневался. Чему-то же в Аврорате должны были учить путному! Вот только, несмотря на все это, оставлять мальчишку наедине с Темплтоном не хотелось до ужаса. При одной лишь мысли о том, что должно было бы последовать дальше, в груди начинало неуклюже ворочаться чувство, которое Северус с изумлением идентифицировал как ревность. В действительности подобные эмоции Снейп уже давно испытывал в одном единственном случае: когда на глаза попадалась статья, рассказывающая о каком-нибудь чужом поистине гениальном открытии в области близких Северусу наук, например, Зельеварения, Темных Искусств, Ментальной Магии.

Но ревновать Поттера! Мерлин, помоги! Должно быть, из-за постоянного напряжения сегодняшнего вечера его рассудок помутился – другого объяснения у Снейпа не было. Оставалось надеяться, что помрачение – это явление временное.

Одним словом, Северус был зол на себя, ужасно измотан физически, удивлен и озадачен своей же неподобающей реакцией и поэтому твердо намерен взбесить Поттера язвительными замечаниями, спровоцировав хороший скандал, чтобы отвести душу. Но мальчишка, как назло, именно сейчас казался непробиваемым.

Гарри недоуменно воззрился на Снейпа, а когда понял, о чем тот толкует, лишь весело фыркнул и с размаху плюхнулся на кровать, от чего та издала весьма характерный звук.

– Для конспирации, – с чрезвычайно серьезным видом прокомментировал Поттер и ради наглядности несколько раз подпрыгнул на жалобно скрипящем предмете мебели.

– На комнатах заглушающие чары, – самым мерзким тоном, на который был способен, напомнил Снейп, все же не теряя надежды вызвать ссору.

Не то чтобы он не мог просто без всякого повода высказать Поттеру свое крайне нелицеприятное мнение о его персоне, но это было ниже достоинства Северуса. Мальчишка просто обязан сорваться первым.

– Вот так всегда, – расстроено протянул Гарри, наотрез отказываясь беситься, – все мои старания напрасны.

Он откинулся назад, с наслаждением потянулся, заложив руки за голову. Наблюдая за его столь, на удивление, расслабленным и благодушным поведением, Снейп заподозрил неладное.

– Поттер, вы нашли то, что искали?

– Ага, – широко улыбнулся в потолок Гарри.

– Сколько у нас осталось времени до того, как сюда прибудут ваши коллеги? – ворчливо поинтересовался Северус, мысленно прикидывая, успеет ли довести заранее спланированное, – кстати, обговоренное с Поттером, – до логического завершения. 

По всему выходило, что нет. Но тогда получалось, что само его участие в этой комедии было лишено смысла. Северус откинулся на кровать рядом с Поттером, на этот раз даже не попытавшись сдержать тихий стон, и в изнеможении прикрыл глаза – как-то все и сразу стало совершенно безразлично, потеряв значимость.

– Вы это о чем?

Гарри повернулся на бок, приподнялся, опершись на локоть, и теперь с любопытством рассматривал Снейпа. Оборотное Зелье закончило действовать почти сразу же, как они вошли в комнату, поэтому именно что Снейпа… 

Снейп, как Снейп, вот только какой-то спокойный, что ли, даже умиротворенный и невероятно усталый. Одним словом, совершенно обычный человек, которому, как известно, не чуждо ничто человеческое. Гарри даже абсолютно искренне удивился, почему раньше так остро негативно на него реагировал. Ну подумаешь вредный, ну высокомерный временами, ну с мерзким характером, но, как выяснилось, и с ним можно вполне нормально общаться. Особенно если половину замечаний пропускать мимо ушей.

– Как же, Поттер, – равнодушно произнес Снейп, не открывая глаз, – вы ведь, разумеется, поспешили доложить начальству об успешно выполненном задании. Так через сколько здесь появятся авроры?

– Я не активировал артефакт, по которому установят наше местоположение и рассчитают координаты для аппарации группы, – растерянно протянул Гарри.

– Зря, – безучастно обронил Северус.

– Это еще почему? – Поттер обиженно засопел.

– Сейчас Темплтон обнаружит пропажу, поднимет тревогу и потребует от Конера провести личный досмотр и обыск комнат, – безразлично принялся объяснять Северус. – И тогда или документы найдут у вас, или вам придется прибегнуть к действиям, которые вас выдадут. И в том, и в другом случае вы будете раскрыты, а операция сорвана.

– Да за кого вы меня принимаете?!

От возмущения Гарри вскочил с кровати так, словно его подбросила невидимая пружина. Северус даже глаза приоткрыл и с любопытством на него посмотрел.

– За неумелого, неуклюжего стажера?! – продолжал бушевать Поттер. – Да даже идиот не умудрился бы проколоться на такой мелочи!

– Внятнее, – перебил не на шутку заинтригованный Снейп.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, опустился на кровать вполоборота к Снейпу, подогнув под себя одну ногу, и продолжил уже совершенно другим тоном, обстоятельно и размеренно:

– Документов при мне нет. С помощью особой разновидности портключа я сразу же отправил бумаги в свой кабинет в Аврорате. А в комнате у Темплтона на том же самом месте лежит магически снятая копия, уничтожить которую может только тот, кто ее сделал. То есть в данном случае я. К тому же любые чары, направленные на выявление подлинности, признают ее оригиналом.

– Очередная секретная разработка? – ехидно поинтересовался Северус.

– Ну, не то чтобы секретная… – замялся Гарри. – Но, в принципе, да.

– Все это хорошо, Поттер, но вы забыли про охранника. С ним что?

– Оглушил, привел в чувство, подправил память, – бодро отрапортовал Гарри. – Ничего серьезного. Простенькое заклинание – ну да, очередная секретная разработка, – которое спадет само через пару суток. Даже не стирание воспоминаний, только блок на определенные моменты.

– Ладно, Поттер, – нехотя кивнул Северус, – будем считать, что в своих профессиональных навыках вы меня убедили. Теперь расскажите, к чему такие сложности. Почему не вызвали сразу группу авроров?

Сначала Гарри недоуменно моргнул, потом нехорошо прищурился и, четко выговаривая каждое слово, произнес:

– Мы ведь с вами договаривались, профессор. Или вы решили пойти на попятный? Вы должны выиграть. Одних бумаг мало.

– Неужели действительно мало? – насмешливо переспросил Северус.

– Да нет, – отмахнулся Гарри. – На самом деле более чем достаточно, чтобы засадить Темплтона. Для меня мало. Я хочу, чтобы он ответил за убийство Реджи, – Поттер досадливо нахмурился. – Ну или хотя бы за покушение. Сам факт организации убийства доказать все равно будет трудно. И в этом наши с вами желания, профессор, насколько, я помню, совпадали.

– Поздравляю, Поттер, у вас хорошая память.

Вместо ожидаемого Северусом очередного взрыва негодования мальчишка облегченно улыбнулся.

– Так когда вы сможете это сделать?

– А если не смогу? – спросил Снейп, чтобы просто позлить, скорее для профилактики.

Гарри выразительно фыркнул:

– Я ведь видел, как вы играете. Темплтон, конечно, тоже неплох, но у него нет шансов. Где только научились?

– Стерджис говорил, что это врожденная способность. Называл умением тонко чувствовать партнеров по игре. Говорил, что карты любят таких людей, собранных и внимательных, – сам не понимая, зачем рассказывает, ответил Северус, вновь прикрывая глаза.

«Все это усталость. Только усталость. А необычная уравновешенность, благостность и бескорыстный интерес Поттера тут совершенно ни при чем», – пытался убедить себя Снейп, прекрасно понимая всю лживость доводов. Просто о Реджи хотелось говорить. Пусть даже с Поттером. Теперь хотя бы говорить, чтобы самому себе доказать, что он когда-то жил в одном с ним мире.

– И таким людям не везет в любви, – задумчиво протянул Гарри, припоминая, что еще говорил Реджи.

И тут же прикусил язык – на ум сразу пришли как минимум две неприятные истории подобной тематики, о которых не следовало напоминать Снейпу. Но было поздно – Снейп окинул Поттера в прямом смысле убийственным взглядом, от которого Гарри поежился и поторопился добавить, словно защищаясь:

– Это тоже слова Реджи.

На Снейпа аргумент, похоже, не произвел впечатления. 

Гарри прекрасно понимал, что бестактно полез не в свое дело и, возможно даже тем самым оскорбил собеседника. Не понимал он только одного: с каких пор его волнуют чувства Снейпа. Но, тем не менее, попытался исправить ситуацию, как умел:

– Знаете, Реджи считал, что из меня никогда не выйдет хорошего игрока в покер. Говорил, что я слишком импульсивный и не умею держать лицо. Между прочим, это довольно обидно.

– Но все равно взялся вас учить? Неужели тоже подпал под ваше обаяние? На Стерджиса непохоже, – покачал головой Северус, даже не слишком сильно рассердившись на бесцеремонность мальчишки – должно быть, все еще продолжало действовать успокоительное.

Гарри рот открыл от удивления. Это что сейчас было? Снейп сделал ему комплимент? Невероятно.

– Он верил, что при должном старании я смогу научиться неплохо играть, – справившись с собой, выговорил Поттер.

Поняв, что Снейп отвечать не собирается, Гарри продолжил:

– Так вы обыграете Темплтона?

Северус медленно кивнул.

– Помните начало вечера, еще перед игрой? – неожиданно сменил тему Поттер. – Тогда, при беседе под Веритасерумом, Темплтон ушел от прямого ответа на вопрос про артефакты. Я считаю, он пронес с собой запасную волшебную палочку.

– Разумеется, – фыркнул Северус. – Мистер Темплтон предпочитает все держать под контролем.

– Но в комнате я ее не нашел.

– Вероятно, Сайлонс пришел к выводу, что следует забрать палочку во время предыдущего перерыва.

– Тогда вам надо быть осторожнее, – серьезно посоветовал Гарри.

– Поттер, разве вы не этого хотели? – теперь и Северус сел на кровати, оказавшись с собеседником лицом к лицу. – Вынудить Темплтона на действия определенного рода. Или вы это представляли себе как-то иначе? Удовлетворите мое любопытство, расскажите.

– Да, то есть нет… О, черт! – сбился Гарри, теряясь под пристальным, требовательным взглядом. – Просто это очень опасно.

– Неужели не было мечтой всего вашего детства, чтобы мерзкого преподавателя Зелий однажды случайно заавадили? – неприятно усмехнулся Снейп.

– Нет! – всполошился Гарри. – Смерти я вам никогда не желал!

Он на секунду задумался и добавил менее уверенно:

– Если только когда впервые узнал, что это вы передали пророчество Волдеморту. Ну и когда Сириус упал в Арку. И, возможно, совсем немного, когда из-за вас из школы выгнали Ремуса. И, определенно, в тот момент на Астрономической Башне.

– И еще неоднократно, – пробормотал Северус. – Действительно золотая мечта детства.

– Между прочим, я вырос, – веско заметил Поттер.

– Вероятно, – едва слышно согласился Снейп, к глубокому изумлению Гарри, и добавил громче. – Давайте зелье и пойдемте, мы и так уже практически опоздали.

Гарри со вздохом разочарования протянул пробирку. Наблюдая, как постепенно меняется внешность Снейпа, он только сейчас особенно отчетливо осознал, как же сильно рассчитывал на очередные конспиративные действия. Но целоваться с Реджи, даже зная, что это на самом деле Снейп… Гарри аж передернуло.

«А целоваться со Снейпом, значит, уже нормально…» – ехидно протянул внутренний голос Поттера, и тут же получил суровый приказ немедленно заткнуться.

Практически у самой двери Гарри набрался смелости, посмотрел Снейпу прямо в глаза и задал давно мучивший вопрос – ничего важного, но любопытство не давало покоя.

– Реджи рассказывал, что вы не любите покер и за играми вам смотреть неинтересно. Тогда почему вы раньше ходили вместе с ним?

– Это было… – начал Северус, порядком уставший объяснять одно и то же по сотому разу.

– … двадцать лет назад. Я помню, – перебил наглый мальчишка, за что тут же удостоился испепеляющего взгляда. – И все же?

Снейп про себя лениво отметил, что успокоительное не просто хорошее, а великолепное, в противном случае он бы уже давно без лишних раздумий прибил нахала.

– Подмор тогда только начинал играть и таскался по таким притонам, которые представить страшно, не то что в них заходить. Я присутствовал в качестве, если так можно выразиться, телохранителя. Следил, чтобы, пока Стерджис играет, никто его не проклял, – деланно спокойно разъяснил Северус и, не оборачиваясь, прошел мимо замершего в изумлении Поттера.


	9. Chapter 9

– Прошу меня извинить за опоздание, – покаянно произнес Снейп, занимая место за игровым столом, а Гарри молча скользнул за барную стойку.

– Ну что вы, мистер Подмор, мы буквально только недавно собрались, – учтиво солгал Патрик, бросая тревожные взгляды на Темплтона, сидящего с каменным выражением лица, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего.

– Главное, чтобы наши гости остались удовлетворены, – припоминая обычный лозунг любого отеля или казино, передразнил дилера мистер Браун. Сам же первый громко рассмеялся над своей чрезвычайно удачной, как ему казалось, шуткой.

– К счастью, это не ваша забота, Пол, – заметил Северус, многозначительно покосившись в тот угол, где располагался импровизированный бар.

И широко улыбнулся, когда увидел, как вздрогнул, с силой сжав подлокотники кресла, Сайлонс. Мистер Темплтон, похоже, слишком тяжело переживал личные оскорбления, что Снейпу было только на руку.

– Что ж, господа, приступим, – бодро провозгласил Патрик.

Первой из игры предсказуемо выбыла мадмуазель Делакур, с завидной регулярностью проигрывавшая весь вечер. Спустя несколько раздач, буквально друг за другом ушли мистер и миссис Браун.

– Реджи, я за тебя болею, – нарочито бодро сказала Селеста, еще и по плечу потрепала. – Прости, Сайлонс.

Темплтон напряженно улыбнулся, не поднимая взгляда от уже открытых, лежащих перед дилером карт.

Северус, сравнив стопки фишек возле себя и соперника, пришел к выводу, что такими темпами они могут не вылезать из-за стола до следующего утра, это как минимум. Снейпу подобный вариант очень не нравился. С Темплтоном следовало разбираться как можно быстрее и, желательно, неожиданно. А для этого необходимо было дождаться подходящего момента.

Нужные карты приходили Северусу с завидной регулярностью, словно подначивая перейти к более решительным действиям. Но он не спешил, осторожничал, намереваясь окончательно определиться, блефует Темплтон или действительно не замечает за собой характерных жестов: теперь он, когда получался плохой расклад, едва слышно щелкал пальцами левой руки.

По всему выходило, что вправду не замечает.

Северус едва успел сдержать злорадную ухмылку. Это было только полдела. Еще требовалось внушить Темплтону необходимые и абсолютно ложные убеждения. Когда ему приходили на редкость дрянные карты, Снейп, словно по рассеянности, задумчиво потирал переносицу или касался указательным пальцем губ. И все чаще ловил, после таких действий, предвкушающую улыбку соперника.

Вероятно, уже следовало доставать из рукава главный козырь, но Северус медлил. Слишком высока была цена ошибки. Нет, на самом деле, ничего катастрофического. Подумаешь, получит Темплтон на десяток лет меньше, сядет лишь за добытые Поттером гребанные документы. Но, в конечном счете, в Азкабан так или иначе отправится. Только вот до противности не хотелось проиграть сейчас, когда победа так близка, что кажется, протяни руку – поймаешь. Именно из-за этого кружащего голову чувства эйфории Снейп не спешил.

Игра продолжалась, ставки стали по-настоящему серьезными. Причем взвинчивал их Темплтон, стремительно теряющий терпение в предвкушении близкой победы. Но следует признать, все же явно опрометчивых поступков он не делал. За столом постепенно смолкли все разговоры, и даже редкие объявления дилера казались какими-то механическими, не отвлекали на себя внимание. Привлеченный общим напряжением Поттер выбрался из своего угла, подходя ближе, но безобидного мальчишку-маггла никто не заметил.

При следующей раздаче Темплтон отчаянно блефовал, уже во втором круге торгов упорно поднимая ставки до заоблачных высот. Северус замечал, как противник судорожно щелкает пальцами, но сам раздумывал, не покинуть ли эту партию – его карты в равной степени обещали, как превратиться в победную комбинацию, так и безнадежно слиться.

– Поддерживаю, – даже не пытаясь скрыть нежелание, произнес Снейп.

Дилер открыл четвертую карту. Если бы Северус мог себе позволить, он бы облегченно выдохнул – риск более чем оправдался. Осталось дело за малым – вынудить Темплтона на агрессивные действия. Поэтому Северус поднял руку, словно собираясь приложить ее ко рту, но так и не коснулся лица.

– Увеличиваю втрое, – заявил совершенно успокоившийся Темплтон.

Снейп обреченно – а в действительности же пряча торжествующий блеск – прикрыл глаза ровно на секунду, чтобы соперник успел заметить жест, но и чтобы он не выглядел наигранным. Голосом, лишенным эмоций, сказал:

– Поддерживаю.

Дилер положил на стол последнюю карту, и Северус дотронулся кончиками пальцев до переносицы, но тут же отдернул руку, словно опомнившись. Темплтон, разумеется, видел.

– Ставлю все, – медленно до крайности самодовольно сказал он, широко и зло улыбаясь, вальяжным жестом подвигая фишки к середине стола.

– Блефуешь, Сайлонс, – нарочито громко сглотнув, заявил Северус, скорее спрашивая, чем утверждая.

– Рискни проверить, Реджи, – вызывающе предложил Темплтон.

Габриель Делакур издала какой-то непонятный звук: то ли всхлип, то ли вскрик – и поспешно зажала рот ладошкой.

– Хорошо, Сайлонс, – медленно кивнул Снейп, в свою очередь перемещая фишки. – Принимаю.

– Что ж, господа, вскрываемся, – подал голос в гробовой тишине дилер. – Мистер Темплтон, – добавил он, так как никто не торопился.

Названный мистер не спеша открыл карты друг за другом, торжествующе улыбаясь.

– Стрит, – равнодушно объявил Патрик. – Мистер Подмор. Реджи, ваш черед.

Северус молча протянул ему карты и медленно поднялся из-за стола. Дилер перевернул их рубашкой вниз, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение. Ухмылка сползла с лица Темплтона, будто ее стерли. Он, не веряще, остекленевшим взглядом воззрился на получившуюся комбинацию.

– Флеш-рояль, – все так же отстраненно объявил Патрик. – Реджи, я вас поздр…

– Ах ты, тварь живучая! – взревел вышедший из оцепенения Темплтон.

Он вскочил на ноги, попутно опрокинув покерный стол, словно тот ничего не весил. Карты и игральные фишки посыпались в разные стороны.

– Приперся он! Тебя ведь неоднократно предупреждали!

– Сайлонс, успокойся, – вмешалась Забини, – это некрасиво, как минимум.

– Сэл, в самом деле, ты что? – добавил Пол. – Надо уметь проигрывать…

– Мистер Темплтон, прошу вас, ведите себя прилично, – сухо произнес Патрик, с силой сжимая плечо неудачливого игрока, пытаясь его утихомирить.

Темплтон вывернулся из крепкого захвата, выхватывая из внутреннего кармана волшебную палочку, нацелил ее в лицо дилеру и прошипел сквозь зубы:

– Не смей ко мне прикасаться, ублюдок!

Патрик вскинул руки вверх в примиряющем жесте и сделал несколько шагов назад. Охранники, уже было совсем решившиеся покинуть пост у сейфа и вмешаться, увидев такую странную реакцию босса, тоже благоразумно отошли в сторонку. Со второго этажа на шум спустился телохранитель Темплтона, оценил обстановку и занял наблюдательную позицию.

– Никто не двигается с места.

Говоря это, Темплтон для пущей наглядности обвел всех присутствующих взглядом, поочередно указывая на каждого кончиком палочки, и, наконец, повернулся к Снейпу.

– Тебя ведь предупреждали, Реджи, выгодные предложения делали и по-хорошему сколько раз просили.

– И по-плохому, – насмешливо перебил Северус.

– А тебе все шуточки, Реджи, – угрожающе протянул Темплтон. – Конечно, ты же у нас счастливчик. Везунчик. И в тот раз была чистой воды удача, стечение обстоятельств. Ничего, с этим стечением у меня будет отдельный разговор. Это же надо! Умудриться провалить простейшее поручение, – при этом он кинул испепеляющий взгляд на телохранителя.

– Сайлонс, ты о чем? – Снейп старательно делал вид, что ничего не понимает. – Какое еще поручение?

– Тебя, падаль, прикончить! – сорвался на крик Темплтон. – А ты все паясничаешь, Реджи, – добавил уже спокойнее. – Решил повеселиться за мой счет? Забрать и деньги, и мальчишку, и еще надо мной напоследок посмеяться? Самовлюбленная мразь. На этот раз тебе не выкрутиться!

Темплтон вскинул палочку. Северус обреченно закрыл глаза: раз Поттер не сделал ничего раньше, то теперь уже просто не успеет.

Честно говоря, Гарри сам не знал, чего ждет. Вроде, Темплтон уже сказал все, что нужно и даже больше, практически сознался в организации убийства. Но Гарри почему-то все равно продолжало казаться, что на суде этого будет катастрофически недостаточно. Поэтому ждал не слов, а действий.

Дождался, блин!

Вот теперь точно медлить некогда. При одной мысли, что из-за его бездействия может погибнуть человек, горло Гарри болезненно сжималось. Да нет, не просто абстрактный человек, а ублюдочный мерзавец Снейп. Которому он, Поттер, по хорошему счету, еще со времени войны по гроб жизни задолжал. Которого он за последние пару встреч узнал лучше, чем за все годы вынужденного общения. Если бы Темплтон сейчас угрожал, допустим, той же Делакур… Нет, Гарри, разумеется, тоже волновался бы, но и в половину не так сильно.

Поттер не понял, какое именно проклятье использовал Темплтон. Вероятно, какое-то режущее… Главное, что четко отметил слегка затуманенный переживаниями разум, оно было обычное, не Непростительное. Дальше Гарри действовал на автомате. Рука, спрятанная за спиной, с уже давно зажатой палочкой взметнулась вперед и вверх. Чтобы сохранить драгоценные секунды, колдовал он невербально, устанавливая щитовые чары перед Снейпом. Поэтому Темплтон, не замечавший ничего вокруг, недоуменно вытаращился и открыл рот, когда его проклятье отскочило от невидимой защиты.

– Экспеллиармус! Инкарцеро! – следующие заклинания Гарри произнес уже вслух, с немалым удовольствием, наблюдая за ошеломленными лицами присутствующих. А когда Темплтон принялся ругаться на чем свет стоит и сыпать угрозами, еще и Силенцио добавил.

– Благодарю. Это было чрезвычайно своевременно, – слишком ровным тоном проговорил Снейп.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – легкомысленно ляпнул Гарри первое, что пришло на ум.

Снейп едва заметно вздрогнул и язвительно возразил:

– Нет уж, лучше не надо. Мне и этого раза вполне достаточно.

Гарри не смог сдержать нервный смешок, но быстро взял себя в руки. Уже с серьезным выражением лица повернулся к Патрику и сурово велел:

– Мистер Конер, достаньте палочки и передайте их мне. Только без глупостей.

– Что вам нужно? – не особенно надеясь на ответ, поинтересовался Патрик, понуро бредя к сейфу.

– Ах да, – спохватился Поттер и широко улыбнулся, – совсем забыл. Настоятельная просьба всем сохранять спокойствие. Здесь проходит задержание особо опасного преступника.

– Аврорат? – поинтересовалась Забини.

– Именно.

Патрик тяжело вздохнул, но палочки отдал беспрекословно. Гарри кивнул, нашел снейпову и поспешил вернуть ее владельцу.

– Не боитесь? – тихо, так чтобы услышал только Поттер, осведомился Северус, насмешливо вздернув бровь.

– Да идите вы… – так же тихо и совершенно беззлобно отмахнулся Гарри. Но точный адрес предусмотрительно не озвучил.

Потом обернулся ко всем остальным и произнес уверенным, даже угрожающим тоном:

– Прежде, чем сюда прибудет отряд авроров, я бы хотел с вами побеседовать, так сказать, в приватной обстановке. Магглам нам, разумеется, официально предъявить нечего – они как раз действовали в рамках маггловского закона. Даже если и нет, то в любом случае это не наше дело – под магический они не подпадают. А вот с вами, господа игроки, дела обстоят куда интереснее. Вы, несомненно, прекрасно осведомлены, что за подпольный покер вам придется заплатить штраф. Так же я не сомневаюсь, вам хорошо известно, что сумма штрафа куда меньше многих ваших сегодняшних ставок. Но в свою очередь, обещаю, я инкриминирую всем вам в вину участие в организации незаконной деятельности, тем самым обеспечив вам, как минимум, шесть месяцев Азкабана.

Повеселевшие было игроки вновь приуныли.

– Что касается мистера Брауна и мадемуазель Делакур, – продолжил Поттер, – мы передадим материалы дела в США и во Францию соответственно, где, как я знаю, подпольные игры преследуется по закону куда строже. Ведь вы поэтому приезжаете в Британию, правильно?

– Хорошо работаете. На редкость хорошо, – пробормотала миссис Забини, и, обращаясь к Снейпу, спросила:

– А тебя-то, Реджи, они чем купили? – подозрительно прищурившись, добавила. – Или не совсем Реджи?

– Стерджис Подмор был убит несколько дней назад по приказу Сайлонса Темплтона, – отстраненным тоном сообщил Гарри.

– Вот оно что? – задумчиво протянула Забини, с отвращением посмотрев на Темплтона. – Как неспортивно. Я согласна сотрудничать с Авроратом. Что именно от меня требуется?

– Свидетельские показания и добровольно предоставленные воспоминания о последнем эпизоде игры.

Забини кивнула, и Гарри продолжил:

– В таком случае за помощь следствию с вас вполне допустимо снять ряд обвинений. Миссис За… Браун, вам останется только оплатить штраф. Что же касается остальных участников игры, как я уже говорил…

– Поттер, – устало перебил его Снейп, – может, хватит уже этих бессмысленных запугиваний?

– Поттег’? Гаг’и Поттег’? – испуганно вскрикнула Габриель и, безнадежно всплеснув руками, рухнула в ближайшее кресло. – Я сделаю все, что надо, – зачастила она. – Показания, воспоминания. Только умоляю, Гаг’и, не говори ничего Флег’!

– Потрясающе, – заметила Забини. – Милая Гэбри, ты понимаешь, тебе только что тюрьмой грозили? А панически боишься, что сестре станет известно о твоем маленьком увлечении.

– Ты не знаешь Флег’. Я пг’едпочту в тюг’ьму отправиться на несколько месяцев, чем с Флег’ буду объясняться. Тем более у Анг’и хорошие связи в нашем Министег’стве – огрызнулась Габриель и, воззрившись умоляющими глазами на Гарри, просительно и до невозможности жалостливо произнесла:

– Пожалуйста!

– Сами у себя в семье разберетесь, – недовольно буркнул Поттер и повернулся к Брауну. – Остались только вы. Что скажете?

– Я похож на кретина, малыш? Разумеется, согласен. Мне, знаешь ли, совсем не улыбается общаться с родными органами правопорядка.

– Отлично, – довольно обронил Гарри, наконец-то активируя маячок.


	10. Chapter 10

– Гарри, да что с тобой такое?!

Рон, опершись о стул коленом, весьма ненадежно перегнулся через стол, рискуя что-нибудь себе растянуть.

– Поттер! Эй! Ты еще здесь?

Аврор Уизли, в тщетной попытке привлечь к себе внимание, заглядывал в лицо напарника слегка встревоженным, но уже в большей степени раздраженным взглядом.

– А? Извини, что ты говоришь?

Гарри поспешно вскинул голову и чуть было не заехал лбом по носу другу. Рон резко отшатнулся, потеряв равновесие, и едва удержался на ногах, вцепившись в спинку спасительного стула. Несчастный, к тому же еще и порядком раскачанный предмет мебели, не приспособленный к подобным акробатическим упражнениям, заскрипел, пошатнулся, и Рон, не ожидавший такого предательства, несмотря на отчаянные попытки сопротивления, рухнул на пол. После чего снизу послышался отборный и весьма изобретательный мат, который, наконец-то, вернул Поттера в реальность.

– Ой, Рон, прости, пожалуйста! – всполошился Гарри, вскакивая из-за стола. При этом сильно ударился ногой, зашипел от боли, но кинулся поднимать неудачливого товарища.

– Твою мать! Мать твою! – причитал Рон, медленно вставая и прижимая руку к пострадавшему боку. – Да что б оно все..!

Своевременно вспомнив, что за сегодняшний день навыражался уже без малого на два с половиной сикля, прикусил язык, сдерживая очередное ругательство. Добавил как-то совершенно по-детски обиженно:

– Теперь вот точно синяк будет.

– Ну, Рон, ну, извини. Я же не хотел, – повторил Гарри с покаянным видом, старательно подавляя рвущийся наружу смех.

– Да ну тебя нах… В общем сам знаешь, – беззлобно отмахнулся Уизли.

С ненавистью взглянул на стул, поднял, с силой стукнув об пол, когда ставил. Оперся на спинку, проверяя прочность, и только после этого осмотрительно опустился на сиденье. Скрестил руки на груди, при этом бок настойчиво заныл – Рон ойкнул и потребовал:

– Рассказывай, в каких это облаках ты все время летаешь?

– Я… я просто задумался. Ничего такого, что бы ты там себе не насочинял.

– Угу, конечно. Почти уже на целую неделю задумался.

– Знаешь…

– Да ладно, не объясняй. И так все понятно.

Гарри шумно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, громко сглотнул и подозрительно спросил:

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ну, – замялся Рон, развел руками, словно оправдываясь, – весь отдел в курсе. Говорят, Сэвидж на тебя позавчера так орал, что чуть стекла в кабинете не треснули. Неприятно, кто ж спорит. Но чего ж так убиваться?

– А-а-а, – растерянно протянул Гарри и облегченно улыбнулся. – Ты прав, конечно. Я и сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.

– Угу. А чего это шеф вообще так взбесился? – осторожно поинтересовался Уизли, почувствовав перемену к лучшему в настроении друга. – Все ж нормально прошло. И свидетелей аж четыре штуки, а это еще мы магглов не привлекали.

– Он мне даже выговор влепил, – криво ухмыльнулся Поттер.

– Да ладно, – не поверил Рон. – Серьезно? Я думал, врут. За что хоть?

– За неподчинение прямому приказу начальства, – Гарри старательно передразнил злорадные интонации Сэвиджа.

– Рассказывай, – скомандовал не на шутку заинтригованный Рон, вставая со стула и пересаживаясь на край стола, поближе к Гарри.

– Сам же знаешь. Мне надо было просто найти документы и вызвать вас на задержание.

Рон серьезно кивнул.

– А мы со Снейпом там еще небольшое представление разыграли.

– Кстати, вот уже дня три хочу спросить, но ты меня словно не замечаешь. Нахрена тебе эти выкрутасы потребовались? Чем тебя бумаги не устроили? Там же все шикарно по полочкам разложено: статьи на две-три хватит с еще несколькими подпунктами.

Гарри Поттер очень дорожил своим школьным другом Роном Уизли. Частенько от всей души благодарил судьбу за то, что она послала ему такого незаменимого товарища. Ценил то взаимопонимание, которое было между ними, возможность выговориться и без опасений рассказать практически обо всем на свете.

Вспомнить хотя бы показательную историю, произошедшую еще в Академии. Тогда, сразу после войны, Гарри решил не терять больше времени и вплотную заняться до того совершенно неизученным вопросом своих сексуальных предпочтений. Гарри начал встречаться с симпатичным юношей-старшекурсником. Отношения, державшиеся по настоянию Поттера в строгой тайне, продолжались около месяца, когда он узнал, что партнер ему изменяет. Да не просто узнал, а застал непосредственно на месте преступления, так сказать. Гарри напился с горя и поплелся прямиком к Рону изливать страдания израненного сердца. Рон, до этого времени ни сном ни духом не догадывающийся об ориентации друга, разумеется, был шокирован, и это еще мягко сказано. Стопроцентный натурал, он попеременно то бледнел, то зеленел, когда Гарри особенно увлекался и переходил на подробности порой физиологического рода, но стоически слушал и даже неуклюже пытался утешить. А на следующее утро Уизли разыскал теперь уже бывшего парня Поттера и заставил его дать Непреложный Обет о неразглашении. Сам Гарри до этого не додумался.

Вот с того времени Поттер твердо был уверен, что Рону можно рассказать обо всем. Он если что-то и не уяснит, то обязательно поддержит и при необходимости поможет. Но как ответить на заданный, казалось бы, такой простой вопрос, Гарри не знал. Правду? Рассказать, что за полгода он, Национальный Герой, не просто сдружился, а проникся искренним уважением к профессиональному игроку? Что принять смерть Подмора и безнаказанность его фактического убийцы не мог и не хотел? Нет. Рон этого просто не поймет. Так зачем тратить понапрасну слова?

Гарри как можно безразличнее передернул плечами и ответил равнодушно – во всяком случае, он на это очень надеялся:

– Обидно было уже бросать. Темплтону требовался всего один незначительный толчок – он бы сорвался. Мы ему лишь немного помогли. И он сорвался.

– Вы? А ну да, Снейп, – Рон выразительно скривился.

– Угу, – бесцветно согласился Гарри. Почему-то вдруг стало ужасно неприятно и захотелось хорошенько встряхнуть Рона, может быть, даже в стенку впечатать для профилактики.

– А не в Снейпе ли случайно дело в действительности? – развеселился не подозревавший о нависшей над ним угрозе Уизли.

А Гарри вздрогнул, как от удара.

– Хотя тут я тебя винить не могу, дружище. Если бы до меня Снейп домогался… Брр! – Рона аж передернуло от отвращения.

А Гарри непреодолимо захотелось съездить ему по физиономии.

– Тут у кого угодно шок случится. И не только на неделю, – продолжал глумиться Уизли.

И Гарри впервые пожалел, что именно Рон проводил допросы свидетелей.

Нет, по здравому размышлению, конечно, это было великолепно. Иначе щекотливые подробности прошедшей операции вмиг разлетелись по всему Аврорату, а старшему аврору Поттеру в пору бы было увольняться. Потому что тогда он не смог бы по коридору пройти, чтобы не услышать очередную скабрезную шуточку в свой адрес.

В протоколах, разумеется, ни о чем подобном не упоминалось – эта информация была лишней и ненужной для следствия. Но на допросах ни Забини, ни Браун не стеснялись в выражениях, чрезвычайно правдиво описывая всю игру от начала и до конца. Даже Габриель периодически отпускала двусмысленные намеки. Только Снейп оставался, как обычно, сдержан, немногословен и язвителен. Гарри знал все это, потому что и сам присутствовал при даче показаний. Единственное, что по-настоящему радовало в до крайности унизительной ситуации – в материалах дела не было ни намека на двусмысленную роль Спасителя Магического Мира, а судебное разбирательство планировалось в закрытом порядке. Так что даже если кто-то случайно или намеренно проговорится – не страшно.

– Это было приятно, – сказал Поттер, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как краска отливает от лица Рона.

– Что?!

– Приставания Снейпа. Мне понравилось. А еще он здорово целуется.

Рон открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Злорадно посмеиваясь, Гарри подошел к камину и, уже когда зачерпнул дымолетный порох, услышал:

– Куда ты?

– К Снейпу. Хочу его на свидание пригласить.

– Гарри, – просительно, почти заискивающе прошептал Рон, – ты ведь шутишь, да?

В глазах друга было столько надежды, что Поттер чуть не рассмеялся, но все же, сохраняя подчеркнуто серьезное выражение лица, ответил:

– Нет. Я сказал правду. Хочу узнать так ли хорошо Снейп трахается, как можно подумать.

Рон издал какой-то непонятный булькающий звук и медленно сполз на пол. Более осмысленной реакции Гарри дожидаться не стал. Шагнул в пламя камина и переместился к себе домой. Совесть попыталась еще что-то возразить на тему «зря ты так с другом», но не напрасно в свое время Распределяющая Шляпа намеревалась отправить Гарри в Слизерин.

***  
Поттер не врал. Он в самом деле собирался пойти к Снейпу и действительно хотел пригласить… ну да, на свидание. Как бы нелепо это слово ни звучало по отношению к Снейпу, но именно так и называлось то, что намеревался сделать Гарри. Дальше похода в какой-нибудь ресторан фантазии, правда, не хватало, но и против всего остального Поттер не возражал. Определенно не возражал, особенно если принять во внимание однозначную реакцию тела на определенные эпизоды субботнего вечера, и на спровоцированные этими воспоминаниями неловкие, наверное, даже стыдные сны. Но стыдно не было. В панику или ступор Гарри тоже впадать не собирался. Хотя если учесть, кто именно стал объектом сексуального интереса, подобная реакция была бы неудивительна.

Но если подумать…

Ну Снейп. И что тут такого? Не красавец, разумеется, но и особенно чудовищного ничего нет. Ну тощий, так и сам Гарри тоже худой – не до такой, конечно, степени, но все же. К тому же, это как раз дело поправимое. Ну носатый. Но если верить народным приметам, так это далеко не недостаток – скорее достоинство. Ого-го какое достоинство. Сальноволосый… да. Но и это легко исправить. Сексом вообще лучше строго после душа заниматься. Или в душе.

Черт!

Богатое воображение мгновенно откликнулось, рисуя занимательные картинки, и Гарри поспешил отвлечься – сеанс мастурбации как-то не входил сейчас в его планы.

Одним словом, мужик как мужик. Не урод, и ладно. Наверное, и во внешности Снейпа можно найти что-то привлекательное. Определенно, можно. Ну, если хорошо поискать, внимательно приглядеться. Вот, например глаза. Они у Снейпа очень выразительные. Выражают, правда, исключительно негативные эмоции, но это уже не столь важно.

И вообще, давно общеизвестно, что внешность – не главное.

У Снейпа масса других достоинств. Тщательно скрытых. И невероятное количество недостатков в совокупности с дурным характером. Которые, в свою очередь, ничем не замаскированы, наоборот, старательно выставлены напоказ. Но вопреки здравому смыслу это не отпугивало. Напротив, Снейпа хотелось понять, разгадать, узнать ближе. Как можно ближе. Так сказать, добиться глубокого взаимопонимания, взаимопроникновения.

Тьфу ты!

Разбушевавшаяся фантазия опять подкинула несколько соблазнительных образов по поводу проникновения.

И целуется Снейп отменно, так что из головы сразу выдувает все мысли разом. И обнимает так правильно и надежно, а еще чувственно.

«Имя у него невероятно красивое. Северус. Очень ему подходит», – неожиданно подумал Гарри. И совершенно отчетливо именно в этот момент осознал, что влип по уши. Можно даже с большой долей уверенности утверждать – пропал.

К Снейпу надо было идти, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Пусть откажет, прогонит, высмеет, тогда, возможно, мозги Гарри встанут на место и начнут выполнять свои прямые функции.

Вот только собирался Поттер к нему отправиться уже четвертый день. Сразу после того, как Снейп дал показания в Аврорате. Угу, показания давал – как же! – язвил, ехидничал, издевался больше обычного. Останавливало Гарри только страшно унизительное воспоминание о своем возбуждении во время поцелуя и о полной безучастности Снейпа. Это было болезненно обидно и… ну да, именно унизительно.

Поттер тяжело вздохнул и для себя решил:

«Если он пустит меня в дом, а не на пороге будет держать, я его приглашу. Если нет… что-нибудь придумаю».

На секунду Гарри задержался в прихожей перед зеркалом. Внимательно всмотрелся в свое отражение, угрюмо его оповестил:

– Вообще-то, ты ненавидишь Снейпа. Не забыл?

Получилось слишком неубедительно и совершенно неискренне.

– Ну да, уже давно не ненавижу, – устало заключил Поттер. – Теперь так точно. 

Безрезультатно попытался пригладить волосы, после минутного колебания снял очки, которые нацепил по привычке, как только переступил порог собственной гостиной. Окинул отражение мрачным взглядом.

– А вот Снейп меня терпеть не может. И хорошо об этом помнит.

«С лестницы спустит, даже слушать не станет», – тоскливо подумал Гарри и аппарировал по знакомому адресу.

***  
За последние, несомненно, самые счастливые в его жизни шесть лет Северус Снейп успел позабыть насколько сильно, а главное, за что именно ненавидит Гарри Поттера.

Мальчишка всегда умудрялся испортить абсолютно все, без исключений. Даже если это невозможно было сделать, у него прекрасно получалось.

Вот прямо сейчас, например, он методично и целенаправленно рушил обретенное с таким трудом душевное равновесие Северуса. Все что Поттеру для этого потребовалось – две встречи, четыре разговора, один вечер, проведенный вместе, и несколько суматошных поцелуев. Весьма возбуждающих поцелуев. Северус уже неоднократно благодарил Мерлина, что додумался в субботу выпить самое сильное успокоительное, которое только нашлось в доме. Лишь благодаря этому факту Поттер и не почувствовал, насколько он в действительности заинтересовал своего бывшего мерзкого преподавателя.

Такого унижения Северус бы не пережил. Сам-то Поттер возбудился, конечно, и в этом, собственно, не было ничего удивительного – стрессовая ситуация, адреналин, гормоны. Но Снейп прекрасно помнил, как несколько раз, когда никто из игроков не видел, Поттер вздрагивал от отвращения, если Северус к нему прикасался. А теперь, благодаря седативному зелью, всего-навсего, просто приходилось невероятно трудно. Но хотя бы от унижений Снейп был избавлен.

Поттер действительно вырос. Нет, не в смысле «вытянулся» или «возмужал» – как ни странно, внешне практически не изменился. Он повзрослел морально, причем существенно, заметно. Хоть и остался таким же импульсивным, но совершенно избавился от юношеской вспыльчивости, несдержанности. Стал рассудительнее, умнее и, вероятно, даже мудрее. Научился неплохо разбираться в людях и играть на публику. При этом совершенно непостижимым образом Поттер оставался открытым и простодушным, в чем-то очаровательно наивным. Он вообще какой-то весь был трогательный, забавный, с этим его бесхитростным прямым взглядом зеленющих глаз, нежно-чувственным изгибом губ, совершенно детской привычкой краснеть по поводу и без оного.

И при этом оставался, должно быть, самым сильным из ныне живущих волшебников. Хотя, наверное, до конца свой потенциал не успел еще раскрыть. Но об этой силе забыть не получилось бы и при желании – Поттер буквально излучал уверенность и какую-то надежность.

Несуразный, противоречивый, нелогичный, словно состоявший весь из абсолютно взаимоисключающих друг друга черт характера. Это, бесспорно, обязано было раздражать, но почему-то вызывало интерес и безотчетное желание узнать поближе, понять, разгадать.

А еще он, кажется, действительно перерос свою ненависть. Во всяком случае, когда разговаривал со Снейпом, не срывался на визг и не закатывал истерики.

К такому Поттеру тянуло. С таким Поттером было приятно и весьма интересно общаться – уж точно не слишком обременительно. Такого Поттера хотелось… просто хотелось.

Странный звук отвлек Северуса от размышлений. Снейпу потребовалось еще некоторое время, чтобы осознать – это закипело и забурлило зелье. Зелье, которое не должно было ни кипеть, ни пузыриться по определению. С тихим шипящим звуком котел расплавился, и вязкая оранжевая субстанция медленно поползла по столу, добравшись до края, начала монотонно капать. Северус обреченно махнул палочкой, ликвидируя беспорядок, и устало опустился на стул.

Вот, пожалуйста. Поттер умудряется испортить все. Даже наипростейшее зелье. Даже если не присутствует при его изготовлении.

В дверь позвонили, и Северус нехотя поплелся вниз с твердым намерением изничтожить незваного визитера. Но все планы по стиранию с лица земли очередного бездарного человеческого отродья, лишь напрасно переводящего кислород, вылетели у Снейпа из головы – на пороге переминался с ноги на ногу Гарри Поттер собственной персоной. Хотя что-то в его облике было не так. Почему-то сегодня он забыл нацепить дурацкие очки, поэтому глаза его буквально сияли. Определенно, именно из-за этого – других причин не было. Поттер робко улыбнулся, и Северус перестал что-либо вообще понимать. Не мог же мальчишка быть рад его видеть!

– Поттер, если вы пришли сообщить, что кто-то еще из моих старых знакомых скоропостижно скончался, лучше сразу выметайтесь, – сказал Северус просто для того, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, чтобы прервать неловкое молчание, скрыть свое замешательство и прекратить, наконец, пялиться в лучащиеся глаза.

Гарри, не ожидавший подобного выпада, растерянно моргнул и ляпнул, совершенно не подумав:

– А что, у вас еще есть любовники?

– Поттер! – проревел Снейп в лучших традициях местного Ужаса Хогвартса.

Гарри попятился и только чудом не упал с верхней ступеньки парадной лестницы, неловко всплеснул руками и зачастил:

– Нет-нет! Я совсем не за этим. То есть я не это хотел спросить. В смысле не хочу знать. О Мерлин! – мученически простонал Поттер, понимая, что несет полную околесицу. – В общем, я пришел, потому что подумал, вам будет интересно узнать, как продвигается расследование.

Гарри умолк на некоторое время, надеясь, что Снейп пригласит его войти. Но тот ничего не говорил и не двигался с места. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и продолжил:

– Темплтону предъявлено обвинение в финансовых махинациях по ряду дел, незаконном присвоении чужого имущества с использованием обрядов, заклинаний и темной магии. На основе свидетельских показаний предъявлено обвинение в покушении на убийство. А телохранитель Темплтона сознался в убийстве Реджи и уже практически сдал своего босса. Так что осталось немного, и к списку прибавится еще и организация убийства Стерджиса Подмора.

– Поттер, вы идиот, – устало констатировал Северус, а Гарри расплылся в радостной улыбке, подтверждая вынесенный диагноз. – Кто же рассуждает о подобных вещах на улице?

Говоря все это, Снейп отступил назад, освобождая дорогу, чем Гарри тут же и воспользовался.

– Ну, что там у вас еще? – удобно расположившись в кресле в гостиной, поинтересовался Снейп.

– А собственно больше ничего, – осторожно признался Гарри, опасаясь, что сейчас его попросят на выход.

– Неужели? – Снейп выразительно приподнял бровь. – Выпить хотите?

– Предлагаете отметить? – весело фыркнул Поттер, но увидев, как закаменело лицо собеседника, поспешил согласиться:

– Я с удовольствием.

Северус, не произнося больше ни слова, призвал бутылку и два стакана. Пили тоже в тишине. Спустя минут десять Гарри все же вспомнил, что он как-никак гриффиндорец, и храбро спросил:

– Что вы делаете завтра вечером?

– Поттер, что еще вам от меня нужно?

– Ничего. Отметить удачное завершение дела.

– А сейчас чем мы, по-вашему, заняты?

– Можно сходить куда-нибудь, – не сдавался Гарри.

– Куда? – упрямился Снейп.

– Да хоть в тот же ресторан, в котором вы назначали встречу несколько дней назад.

Снейп молчал, и Гарри ждал очередную колкость или еще что-нибудь в этом роде, но только не то, что было сказано.

– Там кофе отвратительный, – как-то нетипично растерянно произнес Снейп.

– Да. Ужасный. Ну так что, пойдете?

Северус испытующе вгляделся в лицо Поттера. Что ж, если мальчишке захотелось поэкспериментировать… Снейп, в свою очередь, тоже никогда не отказывался от возможности узнать, попробовать нечто новое.

– Пойду, – медленно кивнул Северус, а Поттер просиял. – Но у меня есть условие.

– Какое? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри.

Откровенно говоря, Снейп еще не знал, что именно захочет потребовать. Но мальчишке об этом сообщать не следовало, а карт-бланш еще никому не мешал.

– Вам понравится, – практически промурлыкал Северус, довольно, поэтому немного пугающе, улыбаясь.

Но произнесена реплика была так уверенно и таким тоном, что Гарри незамедлительно поверил: да, ему понравится. Кажется, даже очень. Уже начинало нравиться.

– Здорово! – выдавил Поттер слегка охрипшим голосом.

«Глупый, доверчивый, до мозга костей гриффиндорец», - совершенно привычно, однако, с несвойственной ему почти нежностью подумал Северус, но вслух ничего не сказал.

– Тогда я приду к вам завтра в восемь, – предложил Гарри. – Вам удобно? И вместе аппарируем в кафе.

Северус хотел заметить, что это совершенно необязательно, что встретиться можно уже на месте, но промолчал, захваченный приятным предвкушением.

– Отлично. Тогда до завтра.

– До завтра, Поттер.

Вечер должен был стать интересным. И очень многообещающим. Да и в кафе это идти было совершенно не обязательно. В конце концов, Снейп варит кофе на порядок лучше. А Поттер сам сказал, что сначала придет к Северусу домой. 

Кто знает, может, что-то из этого и выйдет хорошее, для разнообразия.


	11. Вместо эпилога

**Завтра, начало десятого вечера**

– Ай! Отпусти! Хватит! Сволочь!

Полуголый Гарри Поттер отчаянно извивался, лежа лицом вниз на диване в гостиной своего бывшего профессора Зельеварения. Следует сказать, Всенародный Герой в данный момент являл собой весьма жалкое зрелище: штаны расстегнуты и приспущены до середины бедер, а рубашка, так вообще, неопрятным комом валяется где-то на полу.

– Садист! – убежденно прошипел Гарри, тщетно стараясь уйти от прикосновений, приносящих лишь обжигающую боль.

Однако попытка заранее была обречена на провал. Тяжесть чужого, навалившегося сверху тела придавливала к дивану, а жесткая хватка сильных рук не позволяла лишний раз даже пошевелиться.

От особенно безжалостного движения своего мучителя Гарри проникновенно взвыл, прикусив угол подушки, чтобы хоть немного заглушить постыдный звук.

– Ненавижу! – с чувством выговорил Поттер сразу, как только смог опять нормально дышать.

– Раньше об этом надо было думать, – беспощадно заметил Снейп, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

– Ну хватит, правда! Я уже все, что необходимо, осознал.

Северус на мгновенно замер и ослабил хватку. Гарри даже смог, немного повернув голову, бросить на Снейпа быстрый взгляд через плечо. Тот сосредоточенно хмурился и смотрел на Гарри с каким-то совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица.

– Это не наказание, Поттер.

– Нет?

– Нет.

– Тогда почему так больно? – по-детски обиженно хныкнул Гарри, не сумев сдержать мимолетную судорогу страдания, исказившую лицо. – Хуже Круциатуса, честное слово.

– Не преувеличивай, – раздраженно перебил Северус.

Выразительно надавил на плечо, вынуждая принять исходное положение, и куда мягче добавил:

– Потерпи. Осталось совсем немного.

С обреченным вздохом Гарри подчинился, распластываясь по дивану, готовясь терпеть. Но Снейп не соврал – оставалось действительно чуть-чуть. Спустя буквально минуту Северус отстранился, пересел так, чтобы не касаться Гарри, полотенцем вытер испачканные, скользкие от мази пальцы.

Поттер осторожно пошевелился. Боль, разумеется, окончательно еще не успела пройти, но стала терпимой. Гарри передвинулся ближе к Снейпу. Неповрежденным плечом оперся на диванную спинку, несмело приваливаясь к боку Северуса, опасаясь, что вот сейчас его, Гарри, и оттолкнут.

Тяжело вздохнув, Снейп поднял руку, намереваясь обнять лохматое недоразумение, но вовремя спохватившись, передумал. Просто притянул Поттера поближе, собственническим жестом ухватившись за бедро.

– Ты сам-то эту штуку пробовал? – пробормотал Гарри, пригревшись в надежных объятьях.

– Нет, – нехотя признался Снейп.

– А ты попробуй. Непередаваемые ощущения. Я последний раз чувствовал что-то подобное на четвертом курсе, когда одна милая Хвосторога подпалила на мне мантию.

– Следовало сразу, как только заявился, тебя в Сент Мунго отправить, – проворчал Снейп. – Пусть бы колдомедики слушали твои концерты.

– Однако не отправил.

Разумеется, нет. Когда Поттер ввалился к нему домой слегка пошатывающийся при резких движениях, бледный, в необычайно опрятной и чистой форменной мантии, у Северуса даже мысли о больнице не возникло. Но вот об этом Поттеру точно знать не надо.

– Сам почему не пошел хотя бы в ваш аврорский госпиталь?

Поттер равнодушно передернул плечами и тут же об этом пожалел – утихшая боль вернулась с новой силой.

– Но ты же меня ждал к восьми. Я и так опоздал, – сказал, как само собой разумеющееся, передвинулся, приподнялся и пытливо заглянул в глаза.

Северус необычайно отчетливо понял, что надо отвечать. И говорить следует правду, иначе Поттер просто уйдет, и уже больше не появится через шесть лет. А этого, как ни странно, не хотелось. Поэтому Северус решительно кивнул и произнес серьезно:

– Ждал.

Гарри буквально просиял и вновь уронил голову на хоть и костлявое, но такое удобное плечо. А вот для Северуса ситуация была непривычная и неловкая, поэтому он поспешил отчитать безголового мальчишку:

– Поттер, ты хоть понимаешь, что если бы проклятье накладывали в полную силу, тебя бы просто располовинило?

– Его так и накладывали, – тихо поправил Гарри. – Меня Рон прикрыл. Но, видно, щит получился недостаточно надежным.

– Идиоты, – заключил Снейп, вынося диагноз непонятно кому, в то же время прикладывая все силы, чтобы не вздрогнуть и не прижать Поттера теснее. – Оказывается, и от бездарного недоумка Уизли может быть польза.

– Вот зачем тебе всегда обязательно притворятся таким? – насупился Гарри.

– Каким это «таким»?

Гарри вытянул шею, лениво потерся щекой о подбородок Северуса и весело фыркнул:

– Колючим.

– Чтобы ты реально представлял себе положение вещей, Поттер, – не притворяюсь. Я такой и есть, – с трудом выговорил Снейп.

Близость молодого, гибкого и практически обнаженного тела обжигала, а хоть и весьма целомудренная, но от того не менее интимная, и совершенно неожиданная ласка никак не способствовала успокоению.

– Ты бы оделся, Поттер, – бесстрастно выговорил Снейп, подцепив лежащую на полу рубашку.

– Зачем? – наивно захлопал ресницами Гарри. – Уже поздно, скоро…

– А, раз поздно…

Гарри быстро понял свою ошибку и поторопился исправиться:

– Эй! Мне в таком состоянии, конечно же, нельзя аппарировать, и по каминной сети перемещаться – еще улечу куда-нибудь не туда. Другое дело, если ты меня проводишь.

– Хорошо, Поттер. Будь по-твоему, – удивительно быстро согласился Снейп, и Гарри тут же насторожился. – Ванная на втором этаже, прямо по коридору. Гостевая спальня – первая дверь справа.

– А твоя?

– Поттер! Прекращай.

– Но почему? Разве ты не хочешь? Зачем тогда вообще соглашался сегодня встретиться? Захотел в очередной раз поиздеваться надо мной?

Гарри резко отстранился, выпутываясь из таких приятных объятий, и обхватил себя руками за плечи, потому что тут же стало холодно, несмотря на пылающий камин. Северус разозлился так, как не злился уже очень давно. Вот только понять на кого именно не мог: то ли на глупого мальчишку, то ли на себя за неумение разговаривать с людьми.

– Поттер, если ты не обратил внимания, то позволь мне напомнить, что около часа назад тебя едва не убили, – елейным голосом заметил Снейп.

Гарри счастливо улыбнулся и скользнул обратно, тяжело навалившись на Снейпа и буквально распластавшись по его груди.

– Но я же жив. И здесь. А еще, Северус, – Поттер помолчал, ожидая гневной отповеди, но, так и не дождавшись, продолжил, – не мог бы ты меня по имени называть? Мне понравилось.

– Гарри, оденься, пожалуйста.

– Не-а. Я ведь и на животе вполне комфортно могу полежать, – хитро подмигнул Поттер, но тут же посерьезнел. – Или тебе неприятно? Ну… в смысле, моя спина.

На этот раз Северус вздрогнул. Широкий ярко-красный рубец, тянущийся от левого плеча до правого бедра, представлял собой поистине устрашающее зрелище. Но Северус лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Старший аврор Поттер издал абсолютно несолидный, совершенно мальчишеский победный клич и кинулся целоваться.

– Поттер! – прорычал Снейп, едва успевая уворачиваться. – Уйди, ради Мерлина! Я не железный.

– Ага, – счастливо согласился Гарри, скользя рукой ниже по животу Северуса. – Ты каменный. Я же чувствую. И вообще, ты обещал, что мне понравится.

– Тебе понравится, Гарри, – эхом отозвался Снейп, прекращая бесплодные попытки образумить взбалмошного мальчишку.

Чувствуя, как ласковые руки скользят от плеч вниз по спине, осторожно обходя глубокий порез; видя, как Северус подается чуть вперед, и какое у него при этом выражение лица – совершенно даже не холодное и не равнодушное; ощущая жесткие, но нежные губы на своей шее, Гарри, впервые за все время службы в Аврорате, решил, что на этот раз надо бы вытребовать у Сэвиджа пару дней больничного. На восстановление здоровья после тяжелого ранения, так сказать.

_Октябрь 2013_


End file.
